


Jade and Steel

by Jinx281



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Eren Yeager, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Armin Arlert, Everyone Is Gay, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Kink Exploration, Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is Whipped (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is a Little Shit (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is a Sex God (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is a Tease (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Not Related, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Oral Sex, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Praise Kink, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Rough Sex, Sassy Armin Arlert, Scientist Hange Zoë, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Switch Eren Yeager, Switch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Switching, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx281/pseuds/Jinx281
Summary: Levi meets a homeless man who he brings to his house, after he recognises the man as the young barista at the coffee shop downtown, and decides to take pity on him.Levi's initial hatred turns to disgust, to apathy, to acceptance, and slowly begins to shift to what could almost be called friendship. Until the young man begins to show his real desires.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Because of your kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, a barista at a coffee shop, meets a customer who catches his eye. Initially being intimidated by the man, he realises how gentle and kind he really is. Needless to say, the young man gets a little crush on his customer.

"A mocha please, sit in!"

"Coming right up!"

Eren sighed deeply. He loved the smell of warm, rich coffee which filled the small cafe. It made him feel at home, relaxed.

He began working on the customer's order, watching the dark coffee glide like silk into the mug. He had dropped out of university a month ago, and decided to take up a small part time job at the same place that his sister worked. She supported them both in their small flat, and he had felt like a burden ever since he started university. He could tell she was under immense pressure- so, he quit. It's not like he enjoyed it much anyway.

No, being here was better. No fights, no shitty teachers, no annoying classmates, and plenty of time. Time for... For what exactly? Hobbies? Definitely not. Apart from playing video games with Jean or Armin, Eren had no other interests. Well, maybe one- not that he would share it with anyone.

Eren had always been attracted to men. He thought it natural, never even questioned it, and to him and his friends, it was completely normal. He couldn't understand the hatred towards gay people. How could people not be attracted to rippling abs, a sharp jawline, a deep, husky voice and a tall, dark, handsome man? Just imagine a man like that, his hands running down your back and-

"Shit!" Eren hissed as the hot milk burned his skin. He had totally forgotten to pay attention to the coffee. Goddamn him and his gay antics.

Looking over to the young lady at the counter, patiently waiting for her mocha, he felt a pang of guilt in his chest for taking so long. He grabbed the mug and rushed over, trying his best to compose himself.

"Sorry for the wait, here you go, Miss. That'll be $2 please."

She smiled gently, letting him know that it was alright, handed him the money and took her seat.

Eren nursed the burn on his hand, pouting as the next customer walked up to the counter.

"Green tea."

Eren's hand was beginning to pulse uncomfortably with the twanging pain radiating through it. He bit his lip, trying to keep any sound in- trying so hard in fact, that he failed to notice the man standing in front of him, cocking his head impatiently.

"Oi, did you hear me? Are you- Oh."

Eren shot up and looked at the man, shocked.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Would you mind repeating your order for me?"

"Kid, your hand looks like shit."

Eren stood, dumbfounded, mouth wide open.

"Oh, uhm- I... I'm sorry? I'll take your order now, so you don't have to wait-"

To Eren's dismay, the man had entered the kitchen, and damn did he look pissed. Eren put his hands up defensively.

_Oh god, is he gonna hit me? Did I really take that long? Maybe if I apologise, he'll-_

A cold hand wrapped tight around his wrist, as he felt the man pull him towards the faucet. Cold water rushed over Eren's wound, cooling his whole hand until his fingertips went numb.

"Oh- I- Thank you, but that wasn't necessary, it was my fau-"

"Kid, can you keep your mouth shut for one second? You keep stuttering like you've never spoken to a stranger in your life."

The short man's hand shuffled through his bag until he found what he was looking for. He peeled the paper sheet from the bandaid and took Eren's hand in his, inspecting it.

"That looks bad, kid. What did you even do? You should have put water on it immediately."

"I burned myself with the hot milk from the coffee machine... Stupid, haha, I know."

The man gently applied the bandaid over Eren's burn, running his thumb softly over it to ensure that it had stuck.

Eren felt his breath hitch in his throat as the man locked eyes with him. Cold, steel eyes, like shining sheets of silver. His dark hair fell softly over his forehead, and his pale complexion had a mild blush from the winter breeze outside which lingered on his skin.

"Kid? You alright? You look constipated. I can't help you with that, I hope you know that."

"Oh, uhm, yeah, sorry!"

Eren mentally facepalmed- what the fuck was he saying?

"Thank you. For helping me."

"Yeah well, you're lucky this place isn't busy or else there would be a queue waiting to lynch you right about now."

"Yeah, you're right haha..." Eren laughed, looking away in embarrassment.

"Oi."

"Hm?"

The man reached up to Eren's face, his thumb stroking his cheek gently. Eren's heart froze in his chest.

"You have coffee splattered on your face." The man said blanky as he removed his hand.

"Hah... Haha...." Eren chuckled nervously.

"Seriously, are you a toddler? Can't you do anything by yourself?"

Eren stayed silent, still in complete shock. Sure, he liked tall, dark and handsome, and this man was two of those things, but there was no way God had actually sent him this short little angel from heaven just now.

"Anyway, I still want my green tea, and I want it takeaway." The man said coldly.

"Ah, right away sir!"

"Tch."

Eren poured some hot water into the cup and added the tea bag as the man went back to the other side of the counter. Eren glanced over at him.

_I have to find out his name. He can't leave without me knowing it. Goddamnit, this is my one chance- He looks young enough... And he's so sweet... Man, I have to know! I need an excuse! I need it NOW._

"Uhm, what should I write on your cup?"

"Sorry?" The man asked, confused.

"Y-Your name, sir. So I know who's order it is."

The man looked around him. Everybody else in the cafe was seated, there was nobody else in the queue.

"I'm.. the only one standing here, Eren."

_How does he know my name? Has he been- Oh, right, my badge. Wait that's not important! What's important is that I fucked up! Oh my God I'm so fucking stupid, he's never gonna come back again, I'm so-_

"It's Levi." The man said, the ghost of a smirk etching its way onto his face. "You should see the look on your face. You look like you shit yourself. Hah. You seriously need to learn to hide your emotions, because you look redder than a fucking stop sign."

Eren quietly handed the Levi his cup, hands stiff and rigid. He stared down at the counter, too embarrassed to even look at his customer.

"Your green tea, sir."

"You're not even gonna tell me the price?"

"Just take it."

"What? Are you kidd-"

"Just take it!" Eren exclaimed, head in his hands to cover his flushed face. He never acted like this before, and now that this handsome man walked in, he couldn't tell his head from his tail like some overexcited puppy? He hated that he was acting like some awkward teenager in a shitty gay fanfiction.

"You're stupid." Levi groaned, handing him a $5 bill.

"Five dollars?? That's too much, let me get you some change, hold on a se-"

"Stop wasting my time. Just take it." Levi winked without any hint of emotion on his face, and walked straight out of the cafe without another word.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Just.

Happened?


	2. Because you saved me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's sister Mikasa is taken in by his father, Grisha, while Eren is left to take care of the flat himself. He sells everything, even his phone to try and keep up. But no matter what he does, he can't afford the bills, and ends up living on the street after months of missed payments.
> 
> After months of living on the street with no contact from Mikasa, he finally sees someone he recognises.

"Eren, dad called me over. I'm not sure what he wants, but I'll be back soon."

"Wait, you're really gonna go see that bastard?"

"Eren, he's our dad! I actually take responsibility for my relationships. Anyway, I'll see what he wants and I'll come back. Try not to starve, okay? I'll cook dinner when I get home."

"Stop acting like I'm a child! I can take care of myself, and I'm sorry that I actually can accept that my dad's a lowlife piece of shit, rather than be in denial, Mikasa."

"Eren!" Mikasa exclaimed. "You always do this, what is your damn problem? You never give him a chance! You don't appreciate anything I do for you! Do you know how hard I work for you?"

"Just go!" Eren yelled.

"Fine. And don't go calling dad a lowelife as if you're any different. How long do you think I can put up with your shit?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Mikasa."

"Good to know. Oh, and don't think I didn't see you ogling at that man in the cafe the other day. Clearly you have enough time to fantasise about random guys but not enough time to help me around the house, ever."

"Fuck off."

"Alright, maybe I will. Until you see how goddamn selfish and ungrateful you are. You're so smart and independent? Fine. I'm done arguing."

She pulled on her coat and scarf, a deep sadness lingering in her dark eyes.

Eren dragged himself to the couch and lay down. He heard the door slam and lock, and breathed a deep sigh. Exhaustion slowly pulled him into a dark void of sleep and silence.

Hours passed.

Days passed.

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months.

Eren hadn't heard from Mikasa at all. He was struggling to pay the bills, and he desperately wanted her back.

"Goddamnit! I'm so fucking stupid!" He cried, slamming his fist into the wall. "It's my fault she's gone. I fucked everything up again."

Tears begin to flow down his flushed cheeks.

"I'm such a fuckup. I'm sorry Mikasa."

The cold air chilled him to the core, forcing him to pull his coat even tighter around him. It had been a month since he was sleeping on the street. He had sold his furniture, his phone, everything he owned. And yet to no avail. He hadn't heard from his friends, or from Mikasa.

He was going to die out here. Freeze or starve to death like the scum he was. He deserved it. Mikasa deserved better. All he would ever be was a-

"Oi?"

Eren looked up, squinting as the bright street lights burned his tired eyes.

"Oh, it is you. You look like shit." Levi murmured.

"Levi." Eren said sadly, so quietly he doubted Levi had even heard him.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Dunno. Maybe a month."

"Jesus. Get the fuck up you filthy rag."

"Excuse me?"

"Just get up, Eren."

Eren tried to stand, his legs weak and strained beneath him. Levi grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him upwards, forcing Eren to stumble and crash into his arms.

"Fuck! Get off!" Levi yelled in horror. "You're filthy, holy fuck, don't mess up my coat, you fucking-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Eren whined. "What do you want from me?"

"You're spending the night. It's winter, you look like shit, and you're gonna freeze."

"No need to rub it in..." Eren mumbled.

Levi shot him a look, then helped him into his car. A shiny black Mercedes, like new.

"Try not to get my seats dirty." Levi groaned.

Eren glared at the man next to him, not knowing whether to feel angry or grateful, or both. Regardless, Levi was helping him, wasn't he? Even if he was being a dick, he deserved a thank you.

"Thanks, Levi."

"I'm surprised you even remembered my name."

"Well, you certainly made an impression." Eren said quietly.

"Same could be said for you." Levi joked, though without any expression. "I've never seen anyone stumble over themselves like some teenager with a crush-"

"Shut up!" Eren exclaimed. "Don't go assuming things. Just because you're handsome or whatever doesn't mean you're my type."

"So what is your type?"

"What?"

"Forget it. The way back is gonna take a while, go to sleep."

As if he could go to sleep now. He had a feeling that maybe things would change for the better now that he had found this guardian angel again.


	3. Because of your mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes Eren home to his house after finding him on the street. After finding Eren malnourished, weak and unable to care for himself on his own, Levi puts aside his disgust and attempts to help him.

"Alright, here we are."

"Wow, Levi, your house is beautiful."

Eren wasn't lying. Levi had a simply decorated, but warm looking house, furnished with white, modern furniture with glass features. To Eren's surprise, almost everything was sparkling clean. He was in awe. It was such a direct contrast to how he looked right now. He felt so ashamed.

"Shoes off at the door. And give me your coat, I'll put it in the wash- wait, empty the pockets."

Eren snapped back from his trance and nodded frantically. He reached into his pockets and pulled out crumpled receipts and wrappers, as well as a couple of cents.

Levi eyed the contents suspiciously.

"Is that all, Eren?"

Eren nodded, but Levi seemed unsure.

"I'm not going to empty them for you Eren, what if you have a needle in there?"

Eren's eyes widened. Now he understood Levi's hesitance.

"Oh, no no no! I'm not a user! I don't have anything like that. Look!"

He opened his pockets wide for Levi to see inside, and showed his empty inner pockets too.

"Alright. I trust you. Don't make me regret it." Levi said, staring right through Eren's soul, making him freeze with that cold, steel gaze.

"I won't, I promise!" Eren assured, raising his hands defensively.

Levi cautiously took the filthy coat and walked into the bathroom, dumping it into the bathtub.

"The bathtub? Why there?" Eren inquired.

"It's so filthy it will probably ruin my washing machine. Give me the rest of your clothes."

"What?" Eren gasped.

Levi just glared at him, raising his eyebrow expectantly.

"Uh... Alright?" Eren murmured.

He lifted his sweater over his head and pulled it off, revealing a scrawny yet toned physique. He looked down at Levi, who was filling up the bathtub with hot water. Levi was staring right at him.

_Is he... Challenging me? What is this guy's aim here? Well, whatever. If he's gonna watch me do this, I don't care. He's probably just suspicious of me. That's understandable, right?_

Eren grasped his belt and unbuckled it, sliding down his trousers and handing them to Levi.

_Does he... Want me to take off my underwear too? Oh God, what if he keeps watching? What if I-_

"Go and use the shower upstairs. I'll wash these." Levi said, pulling out a pair of gloves from the cabinet.

"Oh, okay." Eren sighed in relief.

"Tch."

Eren felt the warm water flowing over his skin, washing away the cold that had wrapped around his bones. 

"Wow, I actually get to wash my hair for the first time in a month. Lucky me."

He reached for Levi's shampoo, and squeezed some into his hands. It was pearlescent and silky, definitely expensive. No wonder Levi's hair looked so soft and shiny, falling over his eyes gracefully in a way that enchanted Eren.

He massaged the shampoo into his scalp, running his hands through his hair, which had grown undeniably long over these past few months all the way down to his shoulders. He wondered if Levi preferred his shorter hair.

Eren got to work on scrubbing his body clean, when he noticed a small bottle in the corner. What was that? He tried to read the lettering as the water flowed over his face.

L? D? No, U. L, u, b, e?

Lube.

Lube?

LUBE??

Eren felt his face flush with embarrassment. He felt like he had stumbled into something he shouldn't have seen, thought he couldn't deny, it did spark his curiousity.

He finished up quickly, worried that Levi would kill him for taking so long. He dried his hair gently with the towel, and wrapped it around his waist. His stomach growled softly. 

_Goddamn, I didn't even notice how hungry I was._

Looking at himself in the mirror, he felt a deep sense of shame in his stomach. He couldn't believe how easily he'd fucked up. Now look at him. It was all his fault _._

Well, it was a new start. It could only go up from here, right? Eren decided he'd start with his appearance.

"Levi!" He called.

"Hm?" He heard in response.

"Do you have a razor I could borrow?"

"Yeah, right there in the cabinet beside the shower. Feel free."

"Thanks." Eren called back, but got no response. Ah well, better get started. He needed to shave off that damn facial hair that had been lingering on his face after months of neglect. He was sure Levi would appreciate him not looking like a 40 year old man.

Levi hung out Eren's clothes to dry, a crazed smirk on his face. 

"Hah. Gotcha. I thought you'd never get clean, but here you are, looking like new. You thought you'd win? Well, guess what fucker? I win. Hear that? I WIN."

Eren stared at the man, unsure of what to say as he verbally abused his coat.

"Uhm, Levi?"

Levi's smile fell from his face as he turned to face Eren in horror.

"What?"

"Are you... Berating my coat?"

Levi gave no response.

Eren stood, silently. Then, a smile crept onto his face, which turned to a smirk, which turned to an uncontrollable outburst of crying laughter.

"Hahahah oh my God! You've gotta be kidding me! Oh my fucking God you did NOT just say that!"

Levi grimaced.

"Well it's not my fault it was fucking filthy! It was literally a challenge to clean! I am deserving of this victory!" He said in all seriousness, which made Eren crack up even more.

"Leviiii!" He whined, doubling over and grasping his stomach in pain. "Oh my God you are so fucking funny... He fucking yelled at my coat...!"

"Alright, alright, shut up before I kick you."

In all honesty, Levi was glad to see Eren laughing. It comforted him to see the essence of the young, enthusiastic, awkward barista returning into the malnourished, hopeless eyes of the man he had seen just two hours ago.

Eren wiped the tears from his eyes, standing up shakily.

"Ah.... Thanks Levi." He sighed, giving the shorter man a big smile.

Levi stood, not sure how to respond to Eren's affectionate words. Seeing him so happy made Levi feel a way he couldn't quite describe.

"Yeah." He replied simply, breath still catching slightly in his throat.

**grOoOwlL**

Eren grasped at his stomach, embarrassed by the sound. 

"Ah, sorry Levi, I-"

"Why didn't you say you were hungry?"

"Because you told me to go shower!"

"And?"

"I didn't wanna be rude!"

"Tch. I'll bring you some clothes and I'll make some food, okay?"

"Yeah, that would be wonderful, thank you." Eren smiled.

Levi returned shortly with some briefs and a comfortable looking pair of shorts.

"I didn't have any shirts that would fit you, sorry."

"Ah, it's alright! Thank you." Eren said, taking the clothes from Levi. Was it really okay for him to be wearing Levi's underwear? A soft blush crept over his cheeks.

Levi noticed, but decided not to comment.

"Eren, what do you want to eat?"

"Ah, anything. I'd take just about anything."

"Alright, contents of the garbage bin, coming right up."

"Hey!" Eren exclaimed.

"I'm just messing with you. How does an omlette sound?"

"Perfect." Eren nodded.

Eren ate greedily as Levi sat opposite him and watched, observing his every move. Eren had initially tried to remain well mannered and neat as he ate, but as the hunger overtook him he couldn't control himself.

Luckily, Levi didn't seem to be annoyed or telling him off. Within minutes, Eren had finished the entire omlette.

"God, thank you Levi. I was starving. Sorry for eating so quickly. I didn't mean to be rude!"

"That's alright." Levi said calmly, now turning away to glance at the clock. "Did you eat enough?"

Eren nodded, smiling softly.

"Well, it's late. You should probably get some rest." Levi sighed, standing up.

"Ah, I'm not that tired yet..." Eren said quietly.

In truth, he didn't want this to be over just yet. Levi had said he could spend the night, but that meant Eren would he leaving the next day. Who knew if he would ever see Levi again?

Levi eyed him suspiciously. "You sure? Those circles under your eyes don't lie. Come on, what's the deal here, Eren?"

Eren bit his lip. Should he really say that?

"Actually, I..."

Levi stared at him blankly, waiting.

Eren sighed. "I feel really grateful for you helping me. I really do. I appreciate you letting me stay, and I'll be gone by tomorrow, but I enjoy your company. So... I... I don't want this night to be over just yet."

Levi nodded, taking in the information. Eren gazed down at the floor, nervous about what Levi was going to think.

"Alright." Levi said. "But firstly, do you have anyone you could contact to let them know where you are?"

Eren thought. "Hmm... My sister?"

Levi nodded.

"A-And my friend Armin."

Levi handed the boy his phone. Luckily, Eren had memorised Armin's number after years of calling every night.

His heart raced as the phone began to ring. Finally, Armin picked up.

**"Eren?!"**

"Armin, hi, it's me."

**"Oh my God Eren, I was so worried about you! Where are you? Are you okay?"**

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm at a..." He hesitated. "At a friend's house. I got kicked out of my apartment. Grisha took Mikasa and she didn't come back. We... We had an argument."

**"Yeah, she said she was staying with him now."**

"Ah... Hey, Armin? I'm sorry to do this, but could you pick me up tomorrow?"

**"Of course! You know you're always welcome to stay at mine. I don't know why you didn't just come here in the first place. Wait, what's this friend's name that you're with?"**

"Levi."

**"Levi? I don't know him... Wait, Eren. You're not selling your body to some creepy old man, are you?!"**

Levi laughed in the background.

"No, Armin, no! No way! He's nice, we met at the coffee shop, he's young and super ha-"

Levi glanced up from the couch to look at Eren, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Hammered. He's super hammered right now."

Levi threw a book at him.

"Ah, shit!" Eren cried.

**"Eren? Are you okay??"**

"Yeah yeah, just kidding... I was just joking... Hah..."

Levi glared at him.

"Anyway, come whenever it suits you, I'll be here. It's..."

"14 Trost road" Levi mouthed.

"14 Trost road?" Eren repeated into the phone.

Levi nodded.

**"Alright. I'll be there around noon, is that okay?"**

"Yeah, thanks so much Armin. I love you."

**"Love you too Eren, my darling little honeybun!"**

"Armin, cut it out! Idiot. Hahaha. Right, yeah, see you!"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Levi asked, fixated on the T.V.

"Him? Oh no, he's my childhood friend haha. I'd never date his midget ass."

The short man grimaced at Eren, causing him to laugh and shake his head.

"Nono, not like that haha! Sorry, Levi. How old are you anyway?"

"32."

Eren just stared at Levi, mouth agape. "Thirty two?? Like, three two?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Holy fuck, Levi! You look like a model! I didn't know you were actually an old man!" Eren laughed heartily, sitting down next to Levi on the sofa.

Levi smiled ever so slightly at the initial compliment, then lost that smile at Eren's latter insult.

"Well, if I'm an old man, then you're a mutt."

Eren's eyes widened. "A mutt?! Why a mutt?"

"Because you're dirty. And gross. And you look at me like you're a lost puppy."

"Hah!" Eren shot back. "In your dreams, grandpa!"

Levi kicked him lightly, allowing a small smile to creep over his face.

"How old are you then, Eren?"

"19!"

"Shit, how did you end up on the street at 19? Don't your parents take care of you?"

Eren frowned sadly. "No, it's a long story. Anyway, my sister and I had an argument, and she left after calling me irresponsible and selfish. She's right, too. I ended up not being able to handle the bills on my own. I sold my phone, our tv, almost all of our furniture. But it wasn't enough."

Eren's mind drifted off into a raincloud of thoughts and regrets. Levi noticed the boy's voice growing quiet, seeing that he was absorbed in his own world.

"Eren?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you go to school?'

"I dropped out."

"Ah."

They sat in silence. Thought not awkward or cold. It was a comfortable silence, and Levi appreciated the quiet. But Eren yearned for comfort and conversation.

"Levi? What's your full name?"

Levi glanced at him, unsure why this was of any importance. Seeing the puppy eyes Eren was giving him, he relented.

"Levi Ackermann."

Eren smiled, rolling the new sounds over this tongue. "Levi Ackermann. It's nice."

Eren waited for Levi's response, but got nothing.

"Aren't... You going to ask mine?"

"Kid, I don't give a shit."

"Hey! Don't say that! If you didn't give a shit about me you wouldn't be acting so nice to me. Anyway, I'm Eren Jaeger." He laughed.

"Eren."

"Hm?"

He was shoved back, slender hands pinned him to the sofa as Levi held him down.

"Levi! What are you-"

"Eren, I said I don't give a shit about you. Stop feeling the need to tell me anything about yourself. I don't give a fuck, I took you in because I felt bad for you, nothing more."

Eren stared up at him in shocked silence. Levi's eyes were obscured by the silky black hair hanging over his face. Eren wondered what was going through the man's head... It seemed he had struck a nerve.

"I don't give a shit who you are, how you are, or what you're doing. I helped you to make myself feel better about myself, so don't think I care about you. You mean nothing to me, you're a stranger, you're a mu-"

"Okay, okay, Levi! I get it. I'm a mutt." Eren said, gently grabbing Levi's arm, noticing how well build he was, feeling the muscles tense slightly. "But with you sitting in my lap with your hands on my bare chest, this position looks a little questionable."

Levi glanced up towards Eren's face, locking eyes with him. Levi's upturned brows showed Eren his regret, just for a moment, before he hid away in his ice cold steel wall again. He pulled off and sat back on the sofa.

"Levi, I appreciate everything you've done for me today. I'm not sure what it was that I did that annoyed you, if I talked too much, or came on too strong, or made a mess. But I'm sorry, okay? I'll be gone by tomorrow, I won't annoy you anymore."

Levi nodded slowly, hiding his face from Eren. He got no further response. Levi seemed annoyed.

"Levi? Hey, what's wrong? Talk to m-"


	4. Because I want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING! GRAPHIC SEX!
> 
> Eren decides to show Levi how he really feels, and pays Levi back for his help. And Levi is happy to reciprocate.

"Levi? Hey, what's wrong? Talk to m-"

Levi grabbed Eren by his chin so they were face to face. He stared into him with that glimmering silver look.

Eren felt his heart pound in his chest. He reached up to Levi's hand, gently holding his wrist. 

"Levi, can I... Can I kiss you?"

Soft lips met his, gently melting him, as Levi let his hand fall to Eren's thigh for stability. Eren gasped as Levi squeezed and stroked his thigh, and was about to remove his hand out of fear until Eren grabbed it and held it there, giving it a gentle squeeze of assurance.

Eren's hand moved to cup Levi's cheek as he kissed him softly, thumb stroking his cheek.

Levi pulled away, gasping, his milky skin taken over by a mild red blush.

"So that's what you meant when you said you didn't want this night to end, huh?" He panted, leaning back, eyes wide in surprise at Eren's passionate kiss.

"Levi. I'm sorry... It's alright if you say no, but..."

Levi waited for him to continue.

"Ever since I saw you that day at the cafe, I've wanted to feel your hands on me."

Levi's eyes widened slightly as he took it all in.

"I want to show you how grateful I am, honestly."

"Ah..." Levi breathed as Eren's hand trailed to his waist.

"Levi. I want you. Even if it's just for tonight."

Levi took a moment. This was all so surreal. Sure, he had found the boy attractive ever since that day, but especially now, with his long hair tied into a bun, his toned body and strong hands and half lidded jade eyes, he didn't know if he couldn't resist.

"Eren. Answer me honestly. Are you clean?"

"Yeah, of course. I mean it, I wouldn't lie about this. Are you?"

Levi nodded. Eren could tell he was still apprehensive.

"I promise you. Please just let me make you feel good."

"Alright, Jaeger."

Eren was shocked. Was he really agreeing?

"Are you gonna keep staring at me, or?" Levi asked, frowning slightly.

"N-No! Sorry... You're just so handsome..." Eren laughed.

It's true, what Levi lacked in height he made up for in his build, his jawline, his sharp eyes and muscled body making him the most attractive man Eren had ever seen.

Eren pressed his lips against Levi's once more, sucking on his bottom lip gently. His hands trailed under Levi's shirt, feeling the defined abs underneath, only to tug gently at the hem of his shirt. Levi obliged, pulling off his shirt and setting it on the coffee table.

Eren grabbed Levi's waist and pulled him into his lap, kissing his neck and biting softly. Levi was breathing softly, panting as Eren's hands explored his body, feeling Eren's bulge rub against him from under him.

He wasn't usually submissive, but he wanted to see just what the brat would do if given the lead. He was surprised at Eren's confidence.

"Levi." Eren breathed as he pulled away from his neck. "I want you to sit back on the sofa. You'll do that for me, won't you?"

Levi nodded, a little confused, but as desire took over his body, he did as Eren asked. He climbed off Eren's lap and sat back on the sofa. 

Eren unbuckled Levi's belt, looking up for consent. Levi reached down and stroked his cheek. 

"It's alright, do what you want to, Eren."

Hearing his name breathed so needily like that made Eren even harder. But he wanted to make Levi feel good most of all. His own pleasure didn't matter right now.

He pulled off Levi's pants and threw them onto the floor (to Levi's great annoyance). 

_Ah... He's pretty big. I wonder if I can do this with him._

Eren knelt down in front of Levi, licking up his shaft, feeling Levi shudder. He took the head into his mouth, sucking on it gently and circling it with his tongue.

"Fuck." Levi moaned quietly.

Wanting a louder response, Eren slowly took Levi's cock into his mouth, inch by inch, until his mouth rested at the base.

"Holy shit, Eren, you don't have to-"

Eren began to suck Levi's cock slowly, careful not to gag as he felt it at the back of his throat, teasing the underside of Levi's shaft with his tongue.

Levi unwittingly bucked up into Eren's mouth as his hands gripped the sofa, knuckles turning white as he tried to hold back.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I-"

Eren glanced up at him innocently with a mouth full of cock.

"Shit, Eren. Don't look at me like that. Mm, fuck..." He moaned as Eren continued sucking.

He felt a warmth in his stomach, until Eren slowly pulled off his cock, giving it a long lick before he began to stroke it slowly.

"Levi."

"Yeah? Why'd you stop?"

"I'd like you to fuck my mouth please."

Levi thought he'd cum on the spot. Looking down into Eren's half lidded eyes, his mouth dripping with saliva as he jerked Levi's cock.

Levi stood up, his hand under Eren's chin as he forced Eren to look up at his big cock. 

"You want this, Eren?"

"Yes please."

"Then be a good boy and take it."

Eren eagerly took Levi into his mouth once more, glancing up at him as his hands rested on Levi's thighs.

"Pinch me if you need me to stop."

Levi said, as he slowly began sliding his cock in and out of Eren's mouth. Eren breathed carefully, taking care to keep his cool as Levi gently fucked his throat, slowly speeding up.

Levi had one hand resting on the wall, one hand in Eren's hair, gripping hard, but nor hard enough to hurt him. Eren moaned at the feeling. Levi began to speed up, fucking Eren's mouth more roughly, rolling his hips as he thrusted.

"Fuck, Eren." He moaned.

Eren tried his best to take Levi's cock, using his tongue to tease him as Levi fucked his throat.

"Is this what you wanted Eren? For me to fuck your pretty face? Hm?"

Eren moaned loudly around his cock, looking up at Levi desperately, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"God, Eren, I'm gonna cum...!" Growled Levi as he let go of Eren's hair, giving him the option to pull back. But surprisingly, Eren stayed, allowing Levi to fill his mouth up with thick, hot cum.

Levi gave a few more thrusts, before pulling back, watching Eren swallow. Eren wiped his mouth, smiling up at Levi innocently.

"Did that feel good?"

"What do you think?" Levi panted, still shocked at the whole situation.

"I think this is gonna give you masturbation material for months." Eren teased.

Levi smiled, laughing slightly. "You're probably not wrong."

Eren stood up, ready to go and get a washcloth, when Levi grabbed him by the wrist.

"Eren. What about you?"

"Me?"

"You didn't get to cum." Levi said, his silver-grey eyes full of something that Eren couldn't recognise.

"Oh, that's alright, don't worry about me... I wanted to repay you after all." He assured.

"Wait." Levi said, almost pleading. "I feel bad for being so rough."

"No, no, I wanted it! I liked it a lot." Eren laughed.

"Please, Eren. Let me pay you back now."


	5. Because you want me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING! GRAPHIC SEX!  
> Like, literally just chapters of disgusting filthy smut in this whole story. This is your warning!
> 
> Levi pays Eren back for his affections, in a slightly unexpected way.

"Please Eren. Let me pay you back now."

Eren nodded, sitting back on the sofa, albeit confused at to what Levi wanted to do.

"Are... Are you going to fuck me?" He asked as Levi pulled off his shorts.

"No, Eren. I'm not comfortable with that since I can't be certain you're clean. But..."

He palmed Eren's cock, watching the younger man squirm underneath him at the feeling. He began to stroke Eren's hard member.

"I have a better idea."

He reached over to the coffee table drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom.

Eren's heart was racing, body absolutely wracked with lust. But he held back.

Levi opened the packet and rolled the condom over Eren's cock.

"Jesus, you fucking titan. What am I supposed to do with you?"

Eren laughed, a little embarrassed. "It's not like you're any different."

Levi handed Eren the bottle. Eren looked at him questioningly, until it dawned on him what Levi wanted him to do.

"I'm... I'm fucking you?"

"If you want."

"Of course I want!" Eren cried. "It's just, are you sure?"

"I'm sure, now hurry up." He said, almost in a whisper.

Eren coated his fingers in lube, pressing gently against Levi's hole until he managed to insert his middle finger. He glanced up at Levi, who was layed back on the sofa, a deep blush on his face.

Eren reached up and kissed him deeply as he added a second, his rough, calloused fingers rubbing inside Levi.

Levi reached up, tucking a loose lock of hair behind Eren's ear. Noting Levi's lack of struggle or reaction, Eren added a third finger, making sure he was loose enough. Levi drew in a breath harshly in pain.

"Sorry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." He murmured, trying his best to adjust. "I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure, Levi?"

"Eren. Just give it to me."

Eren didn't have to be told twice. He pulled out his fingers, cleaning them on a wipe that Levi had handed to him. He lined himself up, glancing up one more time to make sure Levi was okay.

Levi nodded. Eren pushed in slowly, cock twitching as it was enveloped in a deep warmth. He pushed in all the way to the hilt.

Levi bit his lip harshly, his legs wrapped around Eren's waist. Eren slowly began to roll his hips, filling Levi up, only to pull out almost all the way. He continued this pattern, until Levi tilted his head back and gasped.

This slow, cruel torture. Being filled to the brim with Eren's cock, being fucked so slowly. Levi wasn't sure how much longer he could take it, Eren's head rubbing and pushing into that sweet spot on each thrust.

He let out a whine as he tried to hold back his moans. 

"Don't you dare hold that back." Eren warned, speeding up slightly, seperating Levi's knees as far as the would go.

He began fucking him mercilessly, filling him up again and again, his thick cock stretching him out.

"Ah... Eren... Eren!" Levi moaned, though it sounded more like a threat.

_Just you wait, you cocky bastard. I'm gonna fuck you into absolute submission. And you're gonna like it._

He held Levi by the thighs, pulling him even closer onto his dick as he fucked him roughly.

"Levi... God, you feel so good."

Levi moaned, becoming overwhelmed with the feeling. He reached down to stroke himself, feeling the pressure in his stomach rise as he pumped himself in rhythm with Eren's thrusts.

"Oh my god, Levi... Levi! I'm close... Oh fuck..."

"Wait! Eren!" Levi cried

Eren slowed and came to a halt. 

"What is it?"

"Sit back." Levi commanded.

Eren oblidged, thrilled at what Levi was about to do. Levi settled in his lap, then raised himself slowly, only to fall back down again.

"Oh..." Levi moaned. "Oh fuck."

He began to ride Eren's cock, feeling strong hands wrap around his waist, pushing him down onto Eren. Eren held him in place, and began thrusting up into him, desperate for release.

"Oh God, Eren! Eren slow down, Eren, ah!"

Eren continued fucking up into Levi, watching his cock pump in and out of Levi's hole.

"Eren! I can't take anymore... Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum...!" Levi cried as he spilled over.

"Just... Hang on a little more..." Eren begged. "I'm so close..."

Levi screamed Eren's name over and over as he thrusted hard and fast into his prostate, feeling his body tremble from overstimulation.

_I wish you could see yourself right now, Levi. You're so fucking hot, taking my cock like that, head tilted back, tears rolling down your cheeks, screaming my name in that pretty, husky voice._

_I'll never forget you Levi._

"Levi... I'm gonna cum!"

Eren gave in to his release, eventually slowing to a halt and pulling out of Levi.

Levi panted, almost falling onto Eren.

"Holy fuck... Eren... I... Hah... I didn't expect that."

"Yeah well, I'm full of surprises old man." He joked, kissing Levi on the cheek.

"Next time, can I fuck you?" Levi asked.

"Next time?"

"Ah, sorry, you're leaving. Haha, my head's a mess, sorry."

_Next time. I'll remember that, Levi Ackermann._


	6. Because I'll hold you to it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is planning to leave to see his friend Armin. His last few moments with Levi are full of confusion, lust, need and longing. Will they see each other again?

Eren was sprawled across the sofa, the memories of last night lingering in the rays of morning light that seeped in through the blinds.

God, no way that had really happened.

But as the sunshine glimmered and glowed, he was reminded of Levi's eyes, an ethereal beauty, like an ancient raven haired God.

He dragged himself off the sofa. It had been surprisingly comfortable- it must have been expensive. 

Levi had given him a spare toothbrush the night before, which he used with gratitude. He made sure to wash his face and appear presentable, putting his hair into a bun, though some strands fell loose and were untameable.

He glanced at the clock in the kitchen. 9:00am. He still had 3 hours before Armin came to pick him up. He hoped his clothes had dried, because he was still shirtless and in a pair of shorts, and as gay as Armin was, Eren doubted he would appreciate a half naked Eren in his passenger seat.

He worried that Levi might be in a bad mood that morning- the man seemed unpredictable.

_Maybe I should make him some green tea? He likes that, right?_

He got to work in the kitchen, finding some pure ceremonial grade matcha powder. 

_Looks like he really likes his tea!_

He found the according wooden whisk and heated some water, finally whisking the powder in until it was frothy and green.

He heard the door open, and was greated by the sound of rustling bags and a very dishevelled Levi.

"G-Good morning Levi!" Eren smiled.

"Morning." The shorter man responded.

"Your hair is a mess, haha, it's cute. Here, let me fix it."

As much as Levi didn't want to be touched at all, when Eren gently began combing his hair with his hands, Levi almost leaned into it.

"There! All better." Eren said, proud of his handywork.

Levi set down the bags. 

"Your clothes aren't even close to being dry yet, so I bought you some from the shop. I just guessed your size, sorry if it's not quite right."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that! I would wear my clothes anyway, wet or not."

"No, you'd catch a cold, idiot." Levi sighed. "Anyway, go try them on."

Levi strolled into the kitchen, eyeing the cup of matcha. "Oh, you like it too?"

"Actually, that's for you!" Eren laughed. "I've made it a few times before, so I hope it's alright."

"Oh... Thank you." Levi said, taking a sip and nodding in approval.

"You hold your cup weird. Ah, sorry!" 

"No, it's alright. I know it's odd. I used my first ever paycheck to buy a china tea set. It the handle shattered almost immediately. It traumatised me. So now I just hold it like this." Levi explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I would try, but I'd definitely break it haha."

"You're not gonna try on the clothes?" Levi asked blankly.

"Oh, I am..." Eren teased. "Just thought it would be more fun to do it right here."

He stood, blocking the exit from the kitchen so that he could subject him to his antics.

He began to slowly take off his shorts in a joking striptease-esque manner, which gained a snort from Levi.

He pulled on the ripped jeans Levi had gotten him, showing off his ass as he did so.

"Eren... Tch, for fuck's sake."

Eren pulled on the dark green turtleneck as sexily as he could, but ended up getting his hair caught in it, causing him to laugh as Levi helped pull it down.

"You're a dork." Levi joked.

"Thanks babe." Eren winked.

"Babe? Who let you call me that? I'll let you off because you made me a great cup of green tea. But just this time." He grabbed Eren's waist and pulled him close. Eren kissed the tip of his nose.

"You keep inferring that there will be a next time." Eren said, though posed more as a question.

"My bad. Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment." Levi assured. "Speaking of."

He let go of Eren and distanced himself.

"You're right, there is no next time. You're leaving soon, and we probably won't see each other again."

Eren looked saddened by this.

"It's alright. I understand. It's unfair for me to expect you to like me after meeting me once at a coffee shop, and taking me in for a night. I'm sorry Levi."

Levi shook his head and finished his tea.

"Anyway, thank you for the clothes. They fit nicely, I appreciate that." Eren said, though with a lot less enthusiasm.

"Eren."

Eren looked up at Levi, those same old puppy eyes tugging at something deep inside him.

"If there's another emergency, I want you to call me. But only in an emergency. Okay?"

"Oh, yeah, but uhm, I don't have a phone..."

"How stupid are you? Didn't you look through the bag properly?"

Eren seemed confused. Levi pulled a brand new boxed phone from the bag and handed it to Eren.

"It's yours. I'm paying it monthly until you're back on your feet."

"Levi, I... I can't take this, you're so sweet, but-"

"Eren. Just take it."

"Thank you, Levi." He said, planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

They spent the next while sitting on Levi's bed, setting up the phone and packing the little stuff Eren had, as well as some hygiene essentials.

Levi entered his number into Eren's phone.

"There."

"Thanks, Levi. I really appreciate it."

Eren thought for a moment.

"Wait, you need a profile picture!"

"Is that really necessary?" Levi groaned.

"Absolutely. Say cheese!"

Levi stared at him blankly.

"Hm... This won't do. Leviii, please!"

Levi shook his head.

"Well then..." Eren smirked.

He leaned in and kissed Levi deeply, allowing his hand to wander up his chest. He felt Levi's breath hitch, before he reached to grab Eren's waist and pulled him onto his lap. Levi initiated this time, hand on Eren's cheek as he kissed him.

**SNAP!**

"Perfect!"

It really was. The perfect snapshot of that moment, and the light dusting of pink on Levi's pale cheeks was the icing on the cake.

"Bastard." Levi groaned.

"You don't even wanna look at it?" Eren asked.

"No, I know I'm hot."

"You cocky bastard!" Eren giggled.

Levi had an idea. He smirked.

"Alright Eren, let's see how you like it."

Before Eren knew what was coming, Levi had pushed him down onto the bed and was on top of him, silk duvet folding under Eren's weight. Levi pulled up the jumper Eren was wearing to reveal his toned body, and grinded slowly into Eren's crotch, causing him to bite his lip as to hold back a moan.

**SNAP!**

"Perfect." Levi repeated.

"Leviiiiii!" Eren whined. "That's so not fair, you-"

Levi's phone began to ring obnoxiously. He picked up.

"Hello?"

**"Oh, uhm, hello? Is this Levi? This is Armin. I'm here to pick Eren up!"**

"Ah, no problem. I'll send the brat down now."

Eren pouted, but he understood the situation. All good things must come to an end. Levi lifted off him, and Eren grabbed his bag. He went to grab his damp clothes from yesterday.

"Eren!" Levi yelled, causing the younger man to jump. "Don't pack damp clothes, they'll get mouldy and smell bad. Jesus. Just leave them here, I'll drop them off sometime."

"Ah, alright..." Eren nodded. He hoped this meant a chance to see Levi again. "You know. Despite wanting to never see me again, you sure have created a lot of opportunities for a chance to meet again, Levi." Eren winked.

"Emergencies. Remember?" Levi reminded.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Eren whined. "Alright, I'm going now. Thank you so much for everything, Levi. I'm going to miss you."

"Tch."

Eren wasn't satisfied with that. He leaned down and gave Levi one last, soft kiss, tucking a loose lock of hair behind Levi's ear.

"See you, Levi."

Before the shorter man had a chance to say anything, Eren closed the door behind him and rushed off to meet Armin.

Goddamn it. Levi might just end up missing that little mutt.


	7. Because you can't fight it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has been staying with Armin for several days, with no news from Levi at all. It's the 25th, and after celebrating with Armin, Eren feels an overwhelming desire to see Levi again.  
> What will he do to convince the man to see him? Will he lie, will he tell the truth?  
> And more importantly, what will be the consequences?

"Oh, God Damnit Armin!" Eren groaned as Armin beat him at Street Fighter for the 12th time in a row.

"Oh, young one." Armin said wisely. "You are determined, but you must learn patience and discipline."

"Oh shut up! But seriously, it's Christmas, and you still can't let me win??" Eren laughed, leaning against Armin.

"No, you do not understand, my son." Armin continued. "You cannot simply rush into battle and-"

"Arminnn, quit the old philosopher shit already!"

"Alright, alright haha."

Eren leaned back against the wall, checking his phone. He pressed the messaging app and hovered over Levi's name. Only emergencies, right?

"Hey, Armin, I'm going out for some fresh air, I'll be right back okay?"

"Sure!" Armin smiled.

Eren hesitated. It had been three days since he last saw Levi. And while he adored being with Armin, there was just something missing now.

**Eren: Hey, Levi.**

He waited anxiously for a response. However, within a minute, he had recieved a message.

**Levi: Eren, are you in trouble? Where are you?**

**Eren: Yeah, I am in trouble.**

He was going to get his ass kicked for this. Or worse. But the pretty cocktails that Armin had made him, as delicious as they were, had given him a newfound courage, for the better or for worse.

**Levi: Do you need me to come and get you? What's wrong?**

**Eren: I miss you.**

**Levi: Kid. Are you drunk? Did somebody hurt you?**

**Eren: Nonono. I mean, I'm in trouble because I'm lonely. And I miss you.**

Eren thought he might never hear from Levi again, until a minute or two later, he recieved a text.

**Levi: So, you're trying to tell me that you texted me because you're lonely?**

**Eren: Yeah.**

**Levi: Eren.**

**Eren: It's your fault I miss the way you feel on my lips.**

**Eren: Or how you touched me. Or the way you look at me. Or the way I feel when I hear your voice.**

**Levi: Eren, are you joking with me?**

**Eren: Absolutely not.**

He worried that he was being immature. But he wouldn't give up until he was in Levi's arms again, just for tonight.

**Levi: You're lucky it's my birthday at that Hange is over. Otherwise I'd be screaming at you.**

**Eren: Hange? Oh, are you dating, or a friend?**

Another minute or two passed.

**Eren: Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Please don't take offense.**

**Levi: I didn't. You're very lucky tonight.**

**Eren: Howso?**

**Levi: One, it's my birthday. Two, that damn profile picture of yours is very tempting. And three, Hange is my friend.**

**Eren: Oh fuck, happy birthday Levi! I'm so sorry, I never asked.**

**Levi: Thank you.**

**Eren: So, are you gonna come?**

**Levi: Not unless you make me.**

**Eren: Oh fuck you**

**Levi: If you say that, I actually might**

Eren was in shock. He read the message over and over. So Levi was going to come and see him? There was no way.

**Levi: I'm sorry. I'm a little bit tipsy. I didn't mean to say that.**

**Eren: Levi?**

**Eren: Please just get your ass over here. I need you. It's Christmas. It's your birthday. I want to be with you tonight.**

**Levi: I'll see.**

Eren grinned. He went inside and softly walked back into Armin's room.

"Hey, Armin?"

Armin shuffled out from underneath his big blankets.

"Yes, my darling honeybun?"

"I've had an amazing time celebrating with you today. Thank you. But I'd like to go somewhere with someone tonight, if that's okay." Eren whispered, leaning against Armin's bed, tilting his head towards the blonde.

"A lover? Sneaking out at night for a romantic date? Eren! Tell me everything. Is it that Levi guy?"

Eren nodded.

"Alright Eren, but text me, okay? And if he hurts you, I'll kill him with my... My... I don't know, my wicked Street Fighter skills?"

"Hahahaha, sure, shorty!" Eren laughed, and Armin hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They had been friends since childhood, and affection from Armin was always warm and comforting. They were simply comfortable with physical affection, and ever since they had found each other again, had become joint at the hip like the old times.

"Now for real, Eren. Be safe, use protection, don't drink too much, remember to say no if-"

"Thank you, Armin. I know, I appreciate it." Eren smiled, reassuring Armin.

At that moment, his phone lit up.

**Levi: Well, brat? You coming outside or not?**

**Eren: You actually came! There's no fucking way! Thank you!**

**Levi: I didn't want to be lonely tonight either. Hange's annoying. I love her, but she's annoying. So are you.**

**Eren: Thanks. I'm coming out now!**

Armin grinned at Eren. 

"Alright, have fun! Text me, I'm always available."

"Thanks, Armin. Sleep well, see you soon!"

Eren rushed outside, trying to hide his enthusiasm, but to no avail as Levi rolled his eyes at him. He looked gorgeous as he leaned against his car.

Dressed in a black leather jacket and jeans, and a tight fitting black shirt. It was simple, but it did something to Eren that he couldn't quite explain.

"Levi! I'm glad to see you. Happy birthday, I'm... I'm so sorry, I didn't get you a gift..."

Levi shook his head and turned towards the car. 

"You'll make up for that later. Don't worry." Levi said, so quietly it was almost a whisper. 

"Levi..."

"Hm?"

Eren wrapped his arms around the shorter man from behind. 

"I'm glad you came. Honestly. I'm so happy I get so spend Christmas night with you."

"Alright, Jesus, get off me, you damn Koala! Just get in the car. I'm doing this because you need to get your old clothes."

"That's a good enough reason for me. And besides, I presume I get to hold you as much as I want later, so I'm hardly complaining." Eren smiled.

"Good."

This was going to be fun.


	8. Because your love burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING! GRAPHIC SEX!
> 
> Eren and Levi meet up late night on Christmas, desperate to feel each other again. Eren begins to realise, he's in deep, and he's started a fire he can't extinguish. He's set Levi off, and the scorching heat of his desire bursts like a firework. There's no way Eren can stop this now.
> 
> And that's exactly what he wants.

Levi slammed Eren against the wall, his hand up on Eren's chest. Eren kissed him deeply, tangling his hands in Levi's hair. Levi pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Holy fuck, Eren." He moaned as Eren kissed his neck, never getting enough of Levi.

"Alright brat." Levi panted. "I was thinking about being a gentleman and just relaxing for a bit, but clearly you can't wait."

Before Eren knew it, Levi had scooped him off the ground and was carrying him.

"Shit, Levi! Don't hurt yourself, old man!" Eren teased.

"Old man? Alright, we'll see about that after I've fucked you into the mattress. Don't be mad at me when you can't walk straight."

"I can take it."

"Mhm. Alright baby." Levi mumbled. "We'll see."

He let Eren fall to the bed and palmed him through his trousers.

"Mm, I like it when you call me that." Eren moaned. "When you call me baby."

"Good. Cause you'll be screaming my name in a bit. Try and save your energy. Lay back, Eren."

Levi pulled off Eren's trousers and underwear, and gave a long lick up Eren's hard cock.

Eren gasped, twitching slightly. Levi circled the head with his tongue, then took Eren in. 

"Oh fuck, Levi!" Eren moaned, gripping the ivory fabric of Levi's bed beneath him.

Levi began to suck Eren's cock slowly, the flat of his tongue stroking the underside. He glanced up at Eren, silver eyes meeting jade. He gripped the back of the younger boy's thighs, pulling him closer so he could take him deeper into his mouth.

"Oh god, oh my god-" Eren moaned, reaching to grab a fistful of Levi's hair. "Oh my god, Levi..."

Levi hummed around Eren's cock in satisfaction, feeling his mouth going numb as it was completely filled up. Sure, Levi was fairly big, but Eren was a whole other story.

He felt his jaw straining, and pulled off Eren's member, switching to his hand. 

"Ah... Goddamn. You're really big." Levi laughed.

"Levi."

"Hm?"

Eren sat up, grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up to capture him in a deep kiss. Levi was about to complain that Eren was being gross, but he found himself entranced by the boy's lips on his, hungry and insatiable, deepening the kiss with his tongue.

_Fuck, Eren. I can't take much more of this._

Levi pulled away, admiring Eren's flushed face, looking like it was straight out of a lewd cartoon, a thin trail of saliva suspended between them.

Levi pulled off his shirt, revealing his defined abs and muscles. Eren trailed his hands over the man's body.

"God, you're so gorgeous Levi."

"Tch. Don't say stupid things like that." Levi said, as Eren kissed his cheek, big jade eyes glimmering with admiration.

Levi paused, hand on the hilt of his jeans.

"Eren, do you want me?"

"Absolutely."

Levi nodded, removing his tight jeans. Eren pulled him onto the bed, climbing on top of him.

Levi began to kiss his neck roughly, causing Eren to gasp and moan.

"You like it here, don't you?" Levi asked, biting down gently.

"Mm-! Fuck, yeah. I do." Eren croaked, unable to control himself from grinding into Levi as he continued to nibble and suck on his neck.

Levi moaned softly as Eren rutted into him, grinding into Levi's clothed cock.

"Eren, quit teasing me." He ordered, kissing the scarlet bruise on Eren's neck.

"Or what?" Eren grinned.

Levi grabbed him by the hips and flipped him over.

Eren moaned at the feeling of strong hands on his body, at the feeling of being manhandled in such a forceful way.

"You're moaning cause of that? You whore." 

"Ah- Levi!" Eren cried as Levi spanked him suddenly. "I... I like that!"

Levi was glad Eren was honest and communicative. He didn't want to say or do anything that would upset the boy, but thankfully Eren responded to every experimental action.

"Good. Cause you're getting more." Levi growled, slapping Eren's ass again.

"Ah, fuck! Harder, please, Levi..."

The raven haired man groped Eren's ass, rubbing gently as to nurse the red mark.

"You're going to have to say it with a little more confidence, Eren."

"Please, spank me harder Levi..." Eren whimpered, embarrassed by the words.

Levi grabbed him by the hair and forced his head down so that Eren's ass was raised in the air. 

"Again."

"Levi, I want more! Harder, please!"

Levi obliged, smacking Eren's ass hard, causing the boy to let out a struggled moan.

Levi suddenly grabbed him by the hips, pulling him towards himself, rubbing his clothed cock on Eren's ass.

"Eren, do you want this? Do you want me to fill you up?"

Eren nodded frantically, arching his back and grinding on Levi.

"Please Levi, I've wanted this ever since we met."

"What do you want, Eren? I won't know unless you tell me." He whispered into Eren's ear, that low, raspy voice causing Eren to shudder.

"Levi, I want you to fuck me. Fill me up with your cock and use me to make yourself cum. I want you to fuck me until it hurts, until my legs give out. Please Levi, I want it so bad..."

Levi tossed his underwear aside, unable to resist, his hard member feeling constricted by the fabric.

"Alright baby boy. Do you need prepped?"

"No, Levi. Give it to me. Please. I want it so so bad, please."

"Hah, you sound like you're about to cry. You want me that bad?"

Eren nodded, his face burning up with a hot red blush.

Levi popped open a bottle of lube, smothering it on his cock and wiping his hands.

"Levi?"

"Hm?" Levi hummed.

"I really want you to be rough with me. I meant what I said. I want you to use my body to make yourself cum. I want you to fuck me until I can't take any more. I'm begging you, please-"

He was cut off by Levi pushing into him, filling him up to the hilt.

"Oh fuck, Levi...! Hold on, oh god, just- AAH!"

Levi began thrusting into him mercilessly, giving him no time to adjust.

It burned, but it the pain felt good. Eren's knuckles whitened as Levi's hands squeezed his waist, fucking into him at a brutal pace.

"Oh god, Levi!!" Eren cried.

Levi stopped almost completely, only to give a strong, hard thrust into Eren's prostate.

"FUCK!" Eren screamed.

"Eren. Everytime I pound into you, I want you to tell me who's your daddy."

Levi gave another thrust.

"Aah- FUCK!"

"Wrong." Levi growled, smacking Eren's ass hard.

"Aaah! L-Levi!"

He pulled out to the tip, then thrusted back into him.

"Levi!"

And again.

"L-Levi!"

And again.

"Ah! LEVI!"

"Good boy. Keep going." Levi purred as he began his ruthless pace again, pumping in and out of Eren roughly.

"Levi! Levi! Levi! Oh my god... L-Levi!! Levi... Levi.. LEVI!" Eren screamed, his prostate being abused as he was filled up with Levi's cock over and over.

Suddenly, Levi flipped him over onto his back, grabbing his legs and continuing to thrust into him.

Eren tilted his head back, seeing stars. He couldn't believe how amazing this felt. Being used like a doll for Levi's pleasure.

"Who's your daddy, Eren?"

"You! It's you! Levi! Fuck, oh God!"

"Who does this ass belong to, Eren?"

"You!! It belongs to you!" He croaked, his voice beginning to give out from screaming. At that moment, he unravelled, cock twitching and throbbing as he came.

"Who do you owe this to?"

"I owe it... To you..." Eren whimpered, out of breath. His body had given up and completely submitted to Levi's will.

"That's right, you owe it to me you little fucker." Levi growled, pausing for just one moment.

Eren felt like he was burning up, his body numb and wracked with heat and pleasure. He felt himself throb before Levi thrust his cock deep inside him again.

"FUCK! I can't... I can't take anymore..." Eren whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm not done with you yet. You can hold on." Levi threatened.

Eren let out a sob, uncertain if he was crying from pleasure, or overstimulation, or both. All he knew is that this felt like the best kind of hell. A sweet torture, tiring his body and mind as he was used over and over again.

"Fuck, Eren... I'm gonna cum." Levi groaned, voice strained as his cock throbbed inside of Eren, thrusting hard and fast into the whimpering boy beneath him.

"Levi... Fuck, daddy! Please!" Eren pleaded, wanting Levi to fuck him relentlessly as he came.

"Eren... Eren!" Levi cried, as his orgasm wracked his body with pleasure. After a few more thrusts, he pulled out of Eren.

An unfamiliar feeling hit Eren. Then he realised. Levi came inside him, filling him up with hot, thick cum.

"Ah... Hah..." Eren panted. "You... Hah... Didn't use a condom..."

"Is it a problem?" Levi asked, out of breath.

"Hardly. Fuck. That was..."

"Amazing. You're amazing." Levi said, his body and mind exhausted beyond beneath.

Eren gazed up at him, jade eyes wide in surprise. "You... You think I'm amazing?"

"Hah... Yeah." Levi admitted, taking in the sight of the boy beneath him, gorgeous tanned skin glimmering with sweat. "You're pretty."

Eren blushed deeply.

"No way! No, you... You're so hot, Levi! You're ethereal, you're-"

He was cut off by a Levi's lips on his, soft and affectionate.

"Shut up, brat."

Eren grinned.

"Never."

"Get up. We're taking a shower. Now." Levi ordered.

"Good luck making me stand."

"You asked for it."

"Shut up, old man."

Eren squealed as Levi tried to wrestle him out of bed, the two struggling and laughing, never getting enough of one another's voice.

Maybe this was it. The person Levi needed the most. The one who brought out the best in him, who made him laugh, and moan, and smile, and cry.

"Eren. Thank you."

Eren gently pulled Levi closer, until his forehead was rested against Eren's. Eren sighed, pressing his lips against Levi's softly.

"Happy birthday, Levi."


	9. Because I can't face him alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi go out on a date together, enjoying the time getting to know each other, when it's interrupted by an unexpected call.

"Exactly why are we doing this again?"

"Because I like you, you're cute, and I wanna go on a date with you!" Eren grinned.

"Tch."

The two men walked side by side on the cobbled road. The world was beginning to come back to life as spring rolled in, the trees beginning to bud and small flower shoots erupting from the earth. The sunshine glimmered in a pleasant way, warming Eren's cheeks.

"So, you're taking me out on a date?" Levi asked.

"Mhm!"

"Right..." Levi sighed. "And where are you getting the funds for this exactly?"

"Oh ho ho! You've underestimated me! I got a job, you know!"

"A job?" Levi seemed impressed. "Go you."

Eren smiled. "Yeah, I'm working in a Japanese restaurant." He explained as they approached the town square.

"You can cook? No way." Levi smirked.

"Oh, I can _cook._ "

"Better make something for me sometime."

"Of course! What's your favourite food?" Eren asked.

Levi paused to think. He'd always been fairly lax with his diet, not focusing much on what he ate and what he didn't. He didn't have any particular favourites.

"Kid, I don't know. Whatever you make, I guess."

"Cute." Eren smiled. "And I'm not a kid, I'm 19."

"Yeah, did you know that 19 is code for annoying brat?" Levi mumbled.

"Levi, we're here!" Eren exclaimed, ignoring Levi's comment.

They stood in front of a stylish restaurant by the name of Shiganshina. It was decorated with ornate lights which gave off a warm glow.

"This is where I work!" Eren beamed.

"Why such a nice looking place decided to take in a mutt like you is beyond me." Levi laughed to himself as they entered the restaurant.

"You seem very talkative today, Levi." Eren said, reaching down, brushing Levi's hair gently off his forehead.

"I'm always talkative."

Eren laughed.

"Sure."

"Oh hey, Eren!" A brunette girl with a ponytail came running over to them. "Aren't you off today?"

"Ah, yeah. I'm here to eat with my... My friend. Just to eat."

Levi would have facepalmed if he could.

"Oh, I'm Sasha, nice to meet you, Eren's friend!" She grinned and stuck out her hand.

Levi hated handshakes. But he took the girl's hand at shook it regardless.

"Levi. Nice to meet you."

"I'll get a table for you two, just follow me!"

The two got the one of the best tables in the restaurant. It was one of the two in the centre of the building, which sat beside a beautiful koi pond, in which water lillies floated on the rippling water, being nibbled at occasionally by the calico fish.

Levi was entranced by their graceful movement, watching them glide through the water.

"Do you like them?" Eren asked.

Levi nodded, turning back to Eren. "It's nice."

There were only a couple people in the restaurant, all chatting away quietly, absorbed in the calming atmosphere.

"I knew you'd like it here. It's peaceful. Well, when Sasha's away, anyway..."   
He laughed to himself. "Speak of the devil."

Sasha came rushing back to their table, holding two menus in her hand.

"Here ya go! Just let me know when you're ready to order."

"Sasha Blouse!" Someone yelled from the kitchen. "Where did the tempura go?"

Sasha quickly wiped the crumbs from her face.

"Oh no... We've been caught." She giggled.

Eren gave her a small push towards the kitchen.

"Don't let them get Connie." He laughed, as the girl ran back to the kitchen, hearing her get scolded by the Chef.

"That girl's a piece of work." Levi sighed, scanning his menu.

"Sure is..." Eren sighed, smiling. "I like working here. A lot of my university friends are here. Armin suggested it to me initially."

"How was it?" Levi asked. "Staying with Armin."

Eren paused, looking for the right words.  
"Comforting. Being around him is always calming. When I can't sleep, he'll tell me stories about the ocean, the deserts, tundras. Places I've never seen before, but he tells them like a story. It's beautiful."

"You've never been to the ocean?" Levi asked.

Eren shook his head.  
"No, have you?"

"No. I lived in the slums when I was younger."

Eren waited for him to elaborate, but Levi didn't explain further.

"We should go and see it together one day." Eren suggested.

"Brat, don't get your hopes up. You're lucky I even came out to see you today."

"I'll take that as a 'yes Eren, I'd love to spend even more time with you!'"

"Tch. In your dreams."

Sasha sauntered back to their table, a cartoonishly annoyed look on her face.

"Are you ready to order, gents?" She asked. "I'm dead inside."

"Sasha, what did the boss do to you?" Eren laughed.

"He took away my snacking privileges..." She groaned.

"Well, that's what you get for eating a customer's order! You're lucky you didn't get fired."

Sasha whined.

"Anyway, I'll have the Shirodashi ramen."

"Oh, yum!" Sasha suddenly exclaimed, her enthusiasm reignited.

"Are you hungry, Sasha?" Eren asked.

Sasha's stomach rumbled in response.

"Good. Then make it a large portion. I'll let you have the leftovers.

The girl beamed. It looked like a new life had been breathed into her soul.

"And you, sir?" She smiled.

"I'll have the same."

"Are you gonna... Make that a large portion?"

"Sasha!" Eren scolded.

"Haha, sorry, sorry... Just kidding..." She rubbed the back of her head. "Alright, thanks Eren, I'll get those to you soon!"

  
Before long, they had finished their meals, Eren giving Sasha the promised leftovers.

They spent the restaurant date chatting, though avoiding talking about Levi's private life.

Levi occasionally got distracted by the beautiful koi fish, and Eren just stared at him, enchanted, until Levi finally turned back, apologised, and continued with their conversation.

The sun was beginning to set, dipping below the horizon, setting the sky ablaze.

The two men walked closely beside each other, absorbed in the beauty of the scenery and in each other.

"So how was the ramen?" Eren asked.

"Not bad."

Eren knew that meant, "really good" in reality, Levi was just too proud to say that. He smiled.

"I'm glad then."

"I'm having more fun today than I've had all week, I'll tell you that." Levi admitted.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm."'

Eren reached for Levi's hand, about to intertwine their fingers when...

His damn phone began to ring.

He pulled it out of his pocket, and fell into a complete, uncomfortable silence.

"Eren?" Levi prompted.

"It's Mikasa."

"Pick up."

Eren picked up, slowly putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Eren! I need help! Help me, please, he won't let me leave, and-"

He suddenly heard yelling through the phone, hearing a crash.

"Mika? Mikasa?!" He cried into the phone.

The call disconnected.

"Shit... Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit."

"Eren, what's wrong?"

"Levi. My sister. She needs help. She's in trouble, my dad is holding her hostage or something, and-"

Levi placed his hands on Eren's gently, calming him, though his heart still raced in his chest.

"We'll help her. I'm here. I have a car. We'll call the police." Levi assured, speaking slowly to make sure it got through to Eren.

The brunette nodded slowly, absorbing the information. Levi placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Let's go."


	10. Because you're brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: ABDUCTION, VIOLENCE AND ABUSE

Levi pulled up to the address Eren had given him. It was a grand house, a decent size.

"I can't believe scum like him lives in such a beautiful place." Eren murmured.

Levi touched his cheek gently.

"Yeah well someone as beautiful as you managed to live on those filthy streets. It happens."

"Levi..." The brunette whispered. "I can't..."

"Can't what?"

"I can't go in..."

"Then stay in the car. And call the police."

Eren began to sob, repressed memories bubbling up like sticky black tar. Levi's heart fell to his stomach, seeing the boy with his head in his hands, in so much pain.

"I'll be quick. Everything will be fine." He pressed a kiss to Eren's wet cheek. "I used to work in the military. I'm strong. Stronger than anyone who could ever hurt you."

Levi handed Eren the phone, and opened the car door. 

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be back."

He locked the car and paced up the marbled steps of the house. He banged loudly on the door.

To his surprise, within 30 seconds or so, it actually opened.

A man with long hair and glasses, dressed finely was staring back at him.

"You're not Eren." The man said.

"No, Grisha. I'm Levi, _pleasure_ to meet you."

"Who sent you? How do you know my name?"

"I'm here for Mikasa. She here?"

"No."

" **Liar**."

Levi shoved past him, though careful not to hurt him.

"Mikasa!" He yelled. "It's Eren's-"

He heard a muffled scream from upstairs, followed by rapid bangs on the floor. Grisha grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground.

"Bastard!" Levi yelled, kicking the man's shin, hearing a grotesque snap. He crashed to the ground, and Levi took the opening to dash upstairs.

"Mikasa! Where are you?"

More thumping and muffled yells. He followed the sound to a door, rattling the handle.

Locked.

He heard Grisha coming up the stairs. Shit.

Levi turned to face the stairs. The man avoiding pressure on his broken shin, coming up the stairs on his hands and knees.

"Who the fuck are you?! How did you find me?" The man screamed.

"I'm Eren's boyfriend." Levi growled. "And the latter doesn't matter."

"Eren's boyfriend...? That fucking FA-"

CRACK

Levi's boot crashed into Grisha's jaw, scarlet blood splattering onto the polished wooden stairs. The man sputtered and whined, eyes flooding with tears.

"You're disgusting." Levi spat, wiping his boot on the carpet.

He returned to the door, reeling back and kicking it open. The wood splintered and snapped- not strong enough.

Levi's foot ached.

_Shit. I'll try with my shoulder._

Levi adjusted his stance, and-

"AAAH, FUCK!"

He screamed in pain as something sharp punctured his leg. Grisha had stabbed a knife straight through it. It felt sharp, and hot, and it stung. Levi felt blood flowing down his skin.

He fell to the ground, his ankle no longer supporting him. He dragged in air through his teeth, the pain radiating through his body.

"Think that's all I've got, old man?"

As Grisha was about to stand, Levi's foot collided with his stomach. He heard a shout, followed by the

CRACK

THUMP

SLAM

As Grisha fell down the stairs.

_I've gotta be fast. Fuck. My leg...!_

Levi grit his teeth and pulled himself up on the banister.

_Steady._

CRASH

He collided with the door, hitting the ground. He groaned as he tried to push himself up.

"Mmm!" Mikasa cried, mouth covered by tape.

Levi limped over to her, wincing as he fell on his knees. He tore the tape off.

Mikasa gasped.

"M-Mister! You're bleeding!"

Her face was covered in black and blue.

"It's nothing." He groaned, tearing the tape off her hands and ankles.

"Where's Eren?"

The girl's eyes were big and full of panic.

"He's in the car. He's safe." He assured.

Mikasa stood, helping Levi up.

"Ah... Thanks."

She let him lean on her shoulder as they made their way to the stairs.

"Oh God..." She whispered, seeing the crumpled form at the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't look."

"It's alright." Mikasa shook her head, feeling tears drip down her cheeks. "I wanted that bastard dead."

Eren's feet tapped anxiously, eyes erratic as he scanned the house. Suddenly, two pale forms stumbled out.

His eyes widened.

"Mikasa! Levi!"

The two made their way to the car, and Levi unlocked it.

"Levi! Are you okay?"

Red and blue reflected off his pale skin as the sound of sirens filled the air.

"I'm okay. I'm gonna speak to the police and get some first aid."

"First aid? Levi, what?!"

Levi limped off the meet the officers, dragging blood behind him and ignoring Eren's question.

Mikasa almost tackled him when she saw him.

"Eren!"

Eren jumped out from the car and held her tight.

"Mikasa, I'm so sorry..." He began, but his voice got caught in his throat as he started sobbing again.

"I've missed you so much." She sniffled, clinging onto Eren's shirt.

He saw officers and ambulance rushing into the house, another putting Levi into cuffs.

"Levi!" Eren screamed. "He didn't do anything, Sir, he-"

Levi shook his head, smiling gently.

"It's okay Eren, we're just going to talk about what happened, then I'll come back to you."

Mikasa ran up to the officer.

"Sir, I'm a witness! Levi did nothing wrong!"

The officer nodded. 

"Once we get an understanding of the situation and clear things up, everything will be sorted out." He explained. "Miss, you look hurt. Do you need first aid?"

She shook her head. "No, no. I'm alright."

"Eren, can you drive?" Levi asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"Take the car back, then come to the police station with Mikasa for questioning."

He nodded, hands trembling. He wished he could have given Levi a kiss before he was seated in the police car, but they had already left.

"I love you, Levi..."

He whispered to no one.


	11. Because you need me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, MENTION OF HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE
> 
> Levi and Eren return from the police station with Mikasa. Though finally reunited, Mikasa has some concerns about Eren and who he is to Levi. Who is Eren to him, really?  
> Almost as to answer his question, Levi slips up and says too much.

"So uhm, Levi is it?" Mikasa asked quietly.

"Yeah, that's me."

He unlocked the door to his apartment, removing his bloodied boots and placing them into the bathtub. He went to the sink, letting the water flow over his hands as he rubbed the soap in vigorously.

"You kids better wash your hands as soon as you get in."

"Of course." Mikasa nodded, helping to remove Eren's coat. "Is it okay for me to call you Levi, mister?"

Levi scoffed. "I don't look thatold do I? I'm 32, you don't need to call me Mister. I'm just Levi."

"Mika." Eren sighed. "I'm sorry we haven't spoken for so long."

She gave him a warm, teary smile. "What's important is that we're together now, right?" She placed her hands gently on Eren's.

"Oh, Eren!" She cried, pulling him into a tight hug, kissing his cheek.

Levi's heart dropped to his stomach. For some reason, it hurt him to see that girl touching Eren.

"Oh, I almost forgot to say! Levi, this is Mikasa, she's my stepsister." Eren said, noticing Levi's discomfort.

"Oh... Okay." Levi responded blanky. "Mikasa, right? Okay, feel free to use our shower or whatever you need. I'll go to the shop so I can make dinner."

Mikasa gave Levi a kind smile, nodding. "But, your leg! I can help you, if you like."

"Ah... There's no need-"

"Actually Mika, that would be great." Eren interrupted. "Levi, your leg still looks bad. Mikasa and I will go, just tell me what you need."

"Eren... Who is he?" Mikasa asked wearily, their footsteps echoing down the cobbled roads of the darkened street.

"Levi Ackermann. He helped me get off the streets, we're good friends now."

"He looks awful strange at you." Mikasa warned. "Is he using you?"

Eren felt his heart drop. "NO! Mika, never! Levi would never. He's gentle, and sweet, and kind."

"You sound like you're fond of him."

Eren sighed, avoiding the hidden question. He loved Mikasa, but she was always so nosy and overprotective. The red scarf he had given to her that night they found her was still wrapped neatly around her neck, like a perfectly dressed porcelain doll. Eren hated dolls. Frighteningly fake, paler than the moon, and always ready to break into jagged shards.

They finally reached the supermarket, its bright coloured lights blinding. 

"Alright, what did he say we need?"

"I'm the chef in the house, so he let me choose."

"You cook for him?"

"Yeah, it's the least I can do to pay him back."

"Well..." She said quietly. "As long as you're sure that's all you're doing to pay him back."

"Don't be like this, Mika." Eren sighed, rummaging through packages of steak. "He's a good person. Just trust him, because he's been caring for me all this time."

Eren paused, feeling his heart ache.

"And I'm too weak and cowardly to protect him at all."

Levi finished scrubbing his boots, placing them in front of the electric fireplace to dry. He preferred it, to a real one. No smoke, no ash, no filth to clean.

_I need a shower. I feel disgusting. I can feel that word on my body. "Faggot". Been a while since I've heard that- what a revolting word._

He made his way over to the stairs, when suddenly his leg gave out.

"Motherfucker!" He hissed, pain shooting through his calf. He forced himself up, choosing to go to the downstairs bathroom instead. It didn't have a shower, only a bath. Levi only ever used it for cleaning- But it was better than nothing.

He got on his knees, rinsing it out and letting it fill with hot water, steaming up the air. 

_Is that what Eren thinks of me too? How easily I gave in to him... I'm just another whore from the slums. I'm no different to her. My..._

He turned off the water, testing it with his hand. He tried to lift himself up so he could undress, when dull purple pain crept through his shoulder. He felt his muscles tremble and strain, suddenly erupting with an excruciating ache.

"Haah! Shit..." He gasped. "Goddamnit... I must have taken more of a beating than I thought."

He heard the door click open, footsteps muffled by the doormat.

"Hey, Levi! We're home!" Eren called. 

"H-Hey." Levi responded, still clutching his shoulder, unable to hide the anguish in his voice.

"Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Bathroom..." He groaned.

"Mikasa, take these to the kitchen please, I'll be there in a minute."

He ran to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah..."

Eren entered, closing the door behind him. He heard Mikasa walking to the kitchen, grocery bags rustling in her hands.

He looked down at Levi, seeing the man fully clothed and slumped down in front of the bathtub, looking utterly miserable.

"What's wrong?" Eren whispered, kneeling down to face him.

"Everything hurts. I tried to undress, but..." He trailed off, embarrassed.

_I must look so pathetic right now._

Eren gave a sympathetic smile.

"That's alright." He reached for Levi's shirt, pulling it up. "Try to lift your arms for me."

Levi tried to lift them as far as they would go, though his right shoulder was still locking in place.

"Don't worry... That's perfect... There!" Eren said, satisfied, pulling Levi's shirt off over his head. "Here, put your arms around my neck."

Levi did as he was told, though shame crept up his cheeks.

Eren lifted Levi gently off the ground, just enough to pull off his trousers and underwear. He made sure to slow down when he reached Levi's calf, tightly bandaged and throbbing with pain. 

"Almost there." He assured, removing Levi's socks and setting his clothes in a neat pile by the sink. 

"Eren!" Mikasa called. "Want me to get started?"

"Oh, yeah please! Levi's hurt and needs some help, so I might be a while."

"No problem!"

Eren turned back to Levi, running his fingers gently over the deep violet bruises. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Levi asked.

Eren shook his head. "Let me lift you."

He helped Levi into the bath, letting him lean back. Eren made sure to have his bandaged leg out of the water.

"Thanks, Eren."

Levi reached for the shampoo, when the brunette grabbed his wrist.

"W-Wait! I... I can do it." He said shyly. "Please, Levi, let me help you."

The raven sighed and reluctantly agreed, to Eren's relief. Though Levi's cheeks were a deep red, whether from the heat or from embarrassment.

_I need to wet his hair... But if he lowers himself, he might strain his leg... How can I do this without hurting him? Ah, wait, what's this?_

The brunette grabbed the plastic basin from underneath the sink, glancing at Levi for confirmation. The raven nodded, and Eren dipped it into the hot water, filling it up. Levi shifted forward slightly, leaning his head back. 

Eren gently poured the water, letting it flow through Levi's dark hair. He grabbed the shampoo, filling his hand with pearlescent liquid, rubbing it slowly into Levi's scalp, massaging with his fingers. Levi sighed, relaxed by the strong hands that so gently rubbed the shampoo into his hair diligently.

Eren motioned for him to lean back again, and rinsed it out, taking his time to ensure Levi's hair was completely clean. 

"You look good with your hair pushed back." The brunette teased.

He grabbed the body wash, lathering it slightly in his hands. It smelled mildly of lotus, a fresh, clean aroma that although a little feminine, fit Levi well. 

Though Eren was excitable and rough around the edges, with glowing, deep tan skin and warm brown hair, Levi enchanted him in how contrary he was to Eren. That gorgeous pale moonlit skin and raven hair was delicate and dark, like a waterlily in a midnight lake. It was special, Eren thought.

"J-Just your hands?" Levi asked.

"Do you normally use something?" 

"No... I don't."

"Then shush and lean back. I'm trying to help you here." 

Eren began to gently lather Levi's body, taking care to not hurt him or press on the bruises. Levi didn't utter a sound however, even when Eren massaged his shoulder, rubbing circles into the aching flesh. The raven felt himself eventually relaxing into Eren's touch.

"That's good, Levi. Just relax." Eren said comfortingly, his voice sweet as honey. "Lean forward a bit so I can wash your back."

"Why are you doing this?" Levi asked.

"Because you need me."

Levi's breath hitched.

"Don't overthink it." Eren said. "Just lean forward."

Levi did as the brunette asked, feeling skilled fingers rubbing into his soft skin. Eren was moreso massaging him than cleaning him, but in that moment, Levi was hardly complaining. It felt calming, caring, loving.

**Loving?**

Levi fidgeted with his hands, suddenly feeling his heart beating harder. He felt Eren rinsing off his body gently.

"I love you..." Levi murmured, so quietly.

Eren paused.

"Say that again."

"What?"

"Say it again please."

Levi glanced up at him, looking into those exotic jade eyes, like a thriving jungle, an old relic waiting to be found. He suddenly felt very self conscious, laid bare before that all knowing gaze.

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh..."

Levi felt as though he was a naive teenager- The words unable to leave his lips.

"I-"

"Hm?"

"I'm really thankful that you helped me."

"Oh!" Eren beamed. "It's really no problem at all."

"Eren! Levi! Food's ready!" Mikasa called.

"Coming, Mika!"

Eren helped Levi out of the tub, wrapping him in a soft towel, drying his hair gently.

"I'll get you some clothes. One sec-"

Eren left the bathroom, feeling his heart ache. He rummaged through Levi's clothes, unable to concentrate, his mind consumed with Levi. He collapsed onto the bed, clutching Levi's shirt. He took in the feeling, the fabric, the scent, the emptiness in his chest.

_I just want to hear you say it one more time._

_I want it to be real._

_I want you._

_I need you._

_I love you._

_So... Won't you please... Tell me one more time?_


	12. Because you're my dahlia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING! GRAPHIC SEX!
> 
> I wrote this while listening to "Dahlia" by (G)I-DLE, so if you'd like a particular romantic smutty moment while reading this chapter, please listen to this song as you do so. I don't know if it fits or not, but whatever haha.
> 
> Thank you for following this story until now, I'll be posting even more chapters soon ❤️ Love you all.
> 
> Please enjoy x

"Levi...!"

"Shh, baby. Keep it down."

"Hah... Mmm...."

"Pretty... You're so pretty."

Levi kissed Eren's cheek lightly as he stroked his cock, watching the brunette squirm underneath his touch.

"Haah... It feels... It feels good..." Eren gasped, Levi increasing the pace.

"Want it to feel even better?"

Eren nodded quickly. Levi began to kiss down his body, each kiss burning like a crimson flower blooming over Eren's skin.

Levi took his cock into his mouth, kissing the tip and swirling his tongue around it.

"Haah... Fuck..."

He took a little more, teasing with his tongue, bobbing his head lightly.

"L-Levi! More, please!" Eren moaned.

The raven obliged, taking just a little more, barely even a quarter of Eren's big cock throbbing inside his mouth.

He sucked Eren off slowly, his tongue massaging the underside of his twitching member.

"Oh please Levi, stop teasing! Please go deeper!" Eren whined.

Levi pulled off his cock with a satisfying pop, switching to his hand. His finger trailed ever so lightly up Eren's cock, barely touching. The brunette trembled under his touch.

"Hah... Please... Why..." Eren whined, his overstimulated body unable to process the denial. "Why'd you stop?"

"You're being awfully demanding for someone who's meant to be recieving a favour." Levi said authoritatively, his deep, husky voice sending a tremor through Eren's body.

"I just... I can't take any more of your teasing." Eren whimpered. "My body feels so sensitive, every time you touch me it feels like fireworks going off inside of me."

"Poor boy..." Levi purred. He began to kiss Eren's neck roughly, earning a gasp. "Have I been too hard on you?"

Eren whimpered, as Levi bit down on his flesh.

"H-Haah!"

"You wanna cum that badly?"

"Yes..." Eren panted.

"You must be so pent up..." He whispered into Eren's ear, raspy voice pushing Eren over the edge. "I'll bet you really wanna cum into my mouth, don't you? Have me swallow it all like some dirty cumslut, isn't that right?"

"Y-Yes please..."

"Tch. Filthy."

Eren shot up, eyes wide, tears stinging and threatening to pour as his body trembled with overstimulation.

"Oh, Levi please! Please let me cum! Please don't leave me on edge, I-"

Levi slipped his tongue into Eren's mouth, gentle but demanding. Eren felt his veins throbbing, as he melted into Levi.

The man's weight on top of him felt strangely amazing, possessive. Eren took in everything. The smell of his flesh, that familiar, sweet, fresh scent, like a midnight lily floating in a lake of lust. Like diving into that lake, refreshing, wanting more and more.

He now realised that every other kiss in his life was wrong. This was it. This was real. This was perfect. This was Levi.

"Eren."

Eren looked up, meeting that steel gaze.

"Wanna cum inside me?"

Eren froze, eyes wide.

"W-What?"

"You wanna cum, right?" Levi panted, out of breath after their heavy kiss. "I want you to fuck me, ride out your orgasm inside of me. I want you to take it all out on me. Fill me up. Will you do that for me, Eren?"

Eren was in awe.

_God... I had no idea he could talk like that._

"Yes." Eren breathed. "Fuck, Levi. Yes."

"I want you to take control, Eren."

"Alright. Wait... I wanna try something."

"What is it?'

"I..."

"Don't be shy, baby."

"I want to tie you up."

Levi's eyes widened, his heart thumping in his chest. His breath hitched.

"Okay."

"Do you... Do you ha-"

"Bottom drawer to your left." Levi interrupted.

"Seriously?" Eren asked, in awe.

"Yeah... I didn't know you liked this too."

The brunette pulled out a pretty red braided rope, looking at Levi curiously.

"Strip." He ordered.

A blush crept up Levi's cheeks, but he kept his composure. He got off the bed, his body on full display to Eren.

He slowly pulled off his loose back shirt, revealing those tight abs and toned muscles that Eren adored. 

"Keep going."

He slowly pushed down his trousers, teasing, careful. As he removed his clothes, he looked up, eyes locking with Eren's.

"Come here."

Levi crawled onto the bed, Eren pulling him into his lap and turning him around. 

"Arch your back. That's good. Put your hands on my knees."

Levi heard the cap of a bottle pop, as Eren coated his fingers with liquid. 

"Ahh..." Levi drew in a breath as Eren pressed a finger into him, rubbing carefully inside him. "It's cold..."

"It'll get better soon, love." Eren assured. He inserted another finger, stretching Levi out. His fingers rubbed into that sweet spot, causing Levi to bite his lip as to hold back a moan.

"It's too bad we have to be quiet." Eren sighed sadly. "I love hearing your pretty moans."

Eren fucked Levi's ass with his fingers, adding a third, roughly rubbing into Levi's prostate.

"Ahh, Eren, hold on, I can't- Mm! Oh, fuck..."

He felt the brunette's fingers withdraw.

"If you can't be quiet..." Eren warned as smothered his own cock with lube, then wiped his fingers clean. "I'll have to gag you."

"Do it." Levi challenged. "Same drawer."

Eren smacked Levi's ass, seeing a rosy tint creep over the raven's pale skin.

"Put your hands behind your back."

Levi gasped as he felt his cock brush against Eren's as his hands were slowly tied. Eren's nimble fingers intricately wove a knot from the rope.

_He definitely knows what he's doing- How many times has he done this before?_

He heard the drawer slide open as Eren removed the cloth. 

"I'm going to gag you now, okay?"

Levi nodded, as the brunette reached forward, bringing to cloth to his mouth. Levi bit down, and Eren wrapped it around and tied it.

"Good. You're so good, Levi." Eren praised as he turned Levi around to face him, his hands tight around the raven's waist.

Eren pulled him down gently, rubbing his cock against Levi's entrance.

"Are you able to snap your fingers?" He asked.

Levi tried, hearing a loud snap resound through the room.

"Good. If you want to talk, snap once. If you want to stop, do it three times. Alright, Levi?"

The raven nodded. He would have smiled if he could- he loved how kind and careful Eren was with him, even if Levi thought he didn't have to be.

Eren reached for his phone, unlocking it and picking a song from his playlist.

"Now, I'm gonna fuck your pretty ass and cum inside you. And you're gonna take all of it, yes?"

Levi nodded again, looking down at Eren with eyes clouded with lust. He couldn't believe this extraordinary man was about to touch him again. He felt sparks igniting between them as their eyes locked.

_**So beautiful** _

_**Just looking at you with your own eyes makes me fall in love** _

Eren pushed into him, rapidly filling him up.

"Mmm!" Levi cried, surprised.

"Shh, quiet, love."

Eren's hands posessively gripped his waist as he gave a slow thrust into him. The feeling of his big cock rubbing inside him and stretching him out drove him wild.

_More... I need more._

Eren gasped as Levi began to slide up and down his cock, tight, hot, and pulsing around him.

"God, Levi... You feel so amazing." He moaned, slowly thrusting up into him. The crimson rope and gag stood out against the milky skin, a gorgeous contrast.

_**Will your hidden figure be as pretty as you can see?** _

_**Don't believe it, dahlia, it's dangerous darling, now,** _

_**I want to see you alone** _

Levi moaned through the cloth as Eren slowly fucked him, filling up his greedy hole. His brows furrowed, and he closed his eyes, taking in the sensation.

Eren began to increase his speed, his lubed cock thrusting into Levi's ass with feverish heat. 

"Levi... Ah fuck..." He groaned, his member throbbing and sensitive after the raven's endless teasing.

With one hand on Levi's waist, he used the other to jerk him off, hand wrapped tightly around the raven's dick.

He heard Levi gasp and moan through the cloth in his mouth, biting down harder. Eren began to fuck into him hard, roughly filling up his ass with his heavy cock.

_**My love is dahlia** _

"Good boy... Take it just like that. God you're so gorgeous." He praised.

**_Our love is dahlia_ **

Levi's eyes were stinging with tears as his prostate was abused, hands tied tight behind his back as he bounced on Eren's cock. His eyes glowed with lust and passion, feeling his body giving in to Eren's control.

_**I'm drunk on a flower called you** _

Something about Eren drove him crazy. Despite being young and typically submissive, there was a dominant and mature side to Eren- one that could push easily Levi into submission in minutes.

_How is he doing this to me? This damn brat, I can't believe he's so-_

**_No matter what they say_ **

"Mmmm!!" Levi whimpered, as his stomach suddenly flooded with heat, the pleasure pushing him closer to the edge. It took over his body rapidly, coming in waves like a riptide.

"Cum with me." Eren moaned. "I'm gonna fill your pretty ass up."

Levi felt tears dripping down his cheeks. The rope rubbed into his wrists- the dull, stinging pain orgasmic as his prostate was pounded into, his cock being pumped by Eren's hand.

His body glistened with sweat as the man below him fucked into him. 

"Levi... I love you."

Heat pooled in his belly as he shot his cum onto Eren's chest and stomach, feeling his lover release inside him. He whimpered, his body spent, legs trembling.

The rope snapped as Eren cut it, and Levi fell forward, crashing into him. He felt the brunette's hands trail comfortingly up and down his back, stroking gently. Eren's cock still throbbed inside of him.

"I love you." The brunette repeated, panting, untying the gag and removing it. Strings of saliva broke as the cloth was pulled from Levi's mouth.

He lifted the raven by the chin, forcing him to look into his eyes.

_**I'll only love you anyway** _

"I love you, Levi."

Levi was still trying to catch his breath, feeling his pulse pumping through his body, wrists numb and tingling.

He couldn't find the words, his mind still not catching up. His body gave the only response it could.

He captured Eren in a kiss, the tears on his wet cheeks glistening as he kissed the brunette passionately.

He gasped as he withdrew, panting for breath. He was on his hands and knees above Eren. He looked up, eyes meeting that crystalline jade.

He felt his heart throb, his mind spinning.

_**Cause you're my dahlia** _

"I love you."


	13. Because I'm disgusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, MINOR NON-CON.

Eren strolled towards the university, hands buried deep in his pockets. Anxiety began to flood his chest. His friends hadn't seen him in months, and he'd made no effort to contact them at all. Would they really invite him out like this? Did they actually want to see him?

"Yooo!" A familiar voice yelled.

Eren glanced up, seeing the buzzing group messing around by the entrance of the building.

**_Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Historia... You're all here. Even Annie, Bertolt and Reiner. Looks like Marco's here too. I've missed you all... So much..._**

"Eren!" Mikasa smiled, waving him over. Eren felt everyone's eyes on him as he made his way to Mikasa, cheeks turning pink with shame.

**_They're your friends... Right? Just say hi... Just say something..._ **

"Hey."

"Eren!" Historia grinned, running over and giving him a big hug. "It's so good to see you!"

The brunette almost reeled back in shock, his cheeks flushing as the girl hugged him tightly. She smelled subtly sweet, like peach blossom.

"Yeah, liking the hair." Reiner said, ruffling the brunette's hair.

"Oi, don't mess it up!" Eren grimaced, taking out his bun and re-tying it.

" **Oi?** Since when do you talk like that?" Connie laughed. 

_**Goddamnit Levi... You're rubbing off on me!**_

"Did you bring snacks?!" Sasha giggled, inspecting Eren for any traces of food. She sniffed around him like a starved bloodhound, predatory and salivating. It was, quite frankly, terrifying. Maybe even more than Levi was.

"What, you gonna frisk him now?" Annie said sarcastically. "Connie might just get jealous."

"No way!" Connie blurted out. "Not me!" He pouted, face flushing as he looked away from Sasha. Annie gave him a smirk, all knowing. Before long, the two had picked a fight, yelling and teasing, though in a joking manner.

Eren felt at home again amidst the mayhem- Despite the turbulent events of the past few months, it had been strangely peaceful. Maybe it was Levi's cool exterior, serene, like a lily floating in a pond. A silence surrounded him that was deafening, as if to hide the burning passion scorching inside.

But it was strangely calm. A controlled blaze. It drove Eren crazy in every sense of the word. He wasn't used to something so dangerously quiet. He's always been rough around the edges, but Levi was like polished steel. Calm. Too Calm.

But here, in the chaos, he was at home.

"I... I missed you guys." Eren sighed.

Armin gave him a nudge, beaming up at him. He was always so encouraging, sensing Eren's emotions without even needing to speak to each other. The blonde's ocean eyes seemed to wash over him like gentle waves lapping at the sand, cooling, comforting.

"Eren, I like the new look!" Marco smiled. "It's been a while, we're glad to see you back."

"Yeah, Reiner and I were getting really worried about you." Bertolt added.

Eren had always seen the Reiner and Bertolt as his big brothers. They had acted like that to the whole group, a rock solid presence who's loyalty seemed unshakeable.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Annie interrupted. "Are we gonna go, or what?"

"Okay, okay!"

As the group danced down the street, everyone seemed to be buzzing. Before long, they had returned to their old, comfortable dynamics. Ymir and Historia inseparable, Reiner and Bertolt tall and strong as ever, Annie skulking beside them. Jean and Marco were absorbed in their conversation.

Sasha and Connie seemed to be getting up to no good, giggling like children as they ran through the street, trying to catch up with the group after getting distracted by different foods on sale in the market square.

Armin and Mikasa were of course glued to Eren's side, engaging in light-hearted conversation.

"Yeah, the restaurant's great! It has a lot of food you'd like, Mika." Eren smiled.

"Great, I'll definitely try to get an interview."

"I wanna work there tooo!" The blonde mewled.

"No, no!" Eren warned, shaking his finger. "You need to study lots! Can't have your perfect grades going even the slightest bit downhill." He teased.

Armin pouted. "Yeah, well! Believe it or not, I-"

"Guys, we're here." Annie announced.

They stood before a grand house, its walls a bright white. The lawn was neatly trimmed, decorated with perfectly shaped shrubs and filled with flowers just beginning to bloom.

"Annie, your house is gorgeous!" Historia praised. "Did you grow these flowers yourself?"

The taller girl nodded.

Historia knelt down beside the blooms, enchanted by a golden marigold. The rest of the group was absorbed in their own chatter, complimenting Annie and her home, to her dismay as she tried frantically to silence them.

Eren knelt down beside Historia, glancing at the flower.

"It's pretty, right?" The blonde smiled. "It looks so bright, like the sun. It's the only one that's bloomed- It's special."

"Yeah." Eren agreed. He reached for the bloom, snapping it off. Historia looked up at him, shocked.

"Why did you-"

He tucked her hair gently behind her ear, sliding the flower between a golden lock. Realising this, Historia beamed up at him, a rose pink blush dusting her delicate cheeks.

"Oh, Eren!" She giggled. "You're so sweet!"

"Alright, lovebirds. Come inside." Annie said.

"LOVEBIRDS?!" Ymir shouted. She immediately ran over, grabbing Historia in a bear hug possessively. "Don't even think about it, Jaeger boy." She growled.

"Hahaha, no, no!" Eren laughed. "Don't worry, Ymir, I'm just being friendly. You damn Rottweiler."

"Ggrrr!"

"You're proving my point."

Annie dragged them inside, and before long, they were gathered around the central table in the living room. Annie served them drinks, setting pretty glasses full of alcohol in front of them.

"Here, to break the ice."

"What is it?" Jean asked. 

"It's sex on the beach." Annie said. Connie giggled. She rolled her eyes at him.

"So, vodka?" Reiner laughed. "Now that's an icebreaker for sure."

"You and your Russian ass, Annie." Ymir snorted.

"Alright, cheers to our reunion!" Armin grinned. Glass clinked, and laughter erupted from the group as they realised Sasha had already drunk both her and Connie's drinks.

Soon enough, several drinks were had, and the alcohol began to kick in. The sun outside was beginning to set, fading away, as was the anxiety that previously settled in Eren's chest.

"Guys!" Connie exclaimed, grabbing Reiner's now empty beer bottle.

"Oh yeahh, you know what time it is!" Sasha giggled.

"Spin the bottle?" Bertolt asked.

"I've never played before." Armin said curiously. "How does it work?"

"Well... You spin it and kiss whoever it lands on." Mikasa replied. "I think."

Annie smiled. "Let's make it more interesting. If you don't want to kiss that person, the group will make you do a dare."

"What are you all, five?" Ymir smirked. 

"Oh come on, Ymir!" Historia giggled, clinging to the brunette's arm. "It'll be fun!"

"Okay, okay!"

"Nobody here is dating anyone, right?" Marco asked.

Eren's stomach sank. If he told them... They'd think he was filthy for sure. Mikasa would be disgusted- His friends would be so ashamed of him. To have fucked a guy as soon as he picked him up off the street like some whore. No, he couldn't tell them.

"No." Eren said. The group agreed. Guilt knotted in his chest.

**_Are we even dating anyway? We've had sex, and he said he loved me, but... I have no clue if he meant it, or just said it in the moment after me begging him before. God, I'm so pathetic, Levi._**

"Mikasa, you start." Jean urged, hoping she would get him.

She nodded, and let the bottle spin. She watched it begin to slow, turning, turning, turning...

Until it landed on Annie next to her. Jean felt his soul leave his body.

Mikasa turned, glancing at the blonde.

"Well, what's your choice?" Annie asked.

"I'll do it."

The group cheered and screamed, as Mikasa leaned in, kissing Annie's lips softly.

"OH MY GOD!" Connie cried.

Eren was laughing loudly, Armin giggling and grinning beside him as they saw Jean's face.

  
"Uhm, Jean?" Reiner asked, nudging him. "You okay there buddy?"

"Okay, Armin, you're next to Mikasa so it's your go."

"Oh God, Okay..." He stuttered, closing his eyes shut as he spun the bottle. He opened them to an outburst of laughter. "Who is it?!"

The look on Jean's face said it all.

"Oh dear God, I choose a dare! I'm at your mercy!" Armin laughed.

"I dare Armin to sit in Eren's lap for the next three rounds!" Connie smirked. "Since you two are so close anyway."

Eren laughed, letting Armin get in his lap. The blonde gave him a kiss on his cheek, just to challenge Connie.

"Ooooh, Armin's a tease!" Sasha giggled. The blonde winked back at her, a sudden boost of confidence as Eren wrapped his arms around his waist. The group cheered and hollered, and the brunette gave them a sly smirk in response.

Eren and Armin were completely comfortable with each other, in every way. Nothing ever felt awkward, or wrong, or weird. It was the purest friendship the two had ever known- no judgement, just affection, acceptance and kindness.

Before long, a few more rounds had passed, and Eren shoved his friend off his lap.

"Get off you dork, my legs are aching."

"But it's comfy!"

"Shush, get off."

"Alright Jeager, your go." Annie said.

Eren spun the tip of the bottle with his finger, sending it spinning like a dizzying tornado. 

**_Please just land on Armin. Please just land on Armin. He's my safe bet. Please just land on-_ **

Historia.

"OOOOH!" Sasha giggled. 

"This'll be interesting..." Marco laughed, nudging Bertolt.

"Oh, that's me..." Historia smiled, a blush creeping over here cheeks. She gazed down at the floor, golden blonde locks hiding her embarrassment.

Eren felt his heart sink.

"Why's he hesitating?" Jean muttered.

"Is he gay?"

"Maybe."

Gay?

_**No no no no no. They can't know. Please no.** _

"Historia..."

"Y-Yeah?"

Eren leaned in, brushing her hair out of her face. Jade eyes met sky blue- a combination that was wrong in so many ways.

**_Levi... I'm so sorry..._ **

He pressed his lips against hers, feeling disgusted as he felt the blonde lean into it gently. He could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks, her passion seeping through her skin. Eren pulled away, feeling his pride sink through the floor.

Rounds passed.

Then some more.

"One sec, I'm going out for a smoke." Eren announced.

"Eren, you smoke??" Mikasa gasped.

When she met Eren's eyes however, she knew something was off. He was lying. She was sure of it.

"I'll be right back."

He felt the alcohol numbing his brain as he dragged himself out of the room, dizziness overcoming him. He took a breath of fresh air, hoping it would sober him up- But he inhaled only shame and regret.

"Eren?" A small voice asked.

He turned, seeing Historia standing in the doorway. "Is everything okay?" She asked gently.

"Ah... Yeah." He muttered.

"The drinks getting to you?" She smiled.

"Mm."

"You know." She sighed, sitting down on the front porch. "That kiss was my first kiss."

His eyes widened.

"Historia, I'm so so-"

"No, no!" She shook her head. "I'm glad..."

She stood up, facing Eren.

"I'm glad that..."

She kissed him once more, a little more confidently, standing on her tiptoes. Eren hesitantly kissed her back, not wanting to hurt her.

"That it was with you."

"Yeah." Eren felt empty. He felt like it would swallow him up.

"Well, I'm going back. Take your time." She said softly.

His lips stung with betrayal.

_**Levi.** _

_**Levi.** _

_**LEVI.** _

His fingers scrolled through his phone shakily, the alcohol making him unsteady. After a few tries, he managed to finally click the call button on Levi's contact. As the phone rang out, he felt each ring resonate in his chest like an earthquake, as anxiety flooded his veins.

**"Hey Eren. Everything alright?"**

And then the floodgates opened.

"Levi!!"Eren chocked out between struggled gasps as tears flowed down his cheeks, dripping off his chin.

**"Are you crying? Are you okay? Where are you?"**

"I kissed my friend. I'm so sorry Levi. I'm disgusting, filthy trash, I couldn't even say no. I was too ashamed- Ashamed of being with you. Imagine that. Levi, I-"

**"Eren, are you drunk?"**

Eren just kept sobbing, his heart throbbing as his brain caught up with his own words.

**"I'm coming to pick you up. Tell me where you are."**

"Levi, I'm so sorry... I'm the most disgusting person."

**"Eren. Please tell me where you are."**

"Just hit me. Scream at me. I deserve it. I'm so..."

**"Eren!"**

Levi's yell snapped him out of the state he was in.

**"Eren. Please, I'm really worried about you. I'm going to take you home, and we'll talk when you're ready."**

"Do you hate me, Levi?"

**"Just tell me where you are."**

"Do you?"

But the silence cut deeper than any reply could have.


	14. Because this is home

Eren squirmed in the seat of Levi's car, feeling his head spinning. His skin was pale, like he'd been drained from blood.

"Eren, you don't look well." Levi said. "I'll roll the window down."

Eren tried to speak, but nothing came. He couldn't even face him.

Levi sighed. "Are you gonna talk to me? Or do you intend on being silent forever?"

"I..." Eren managed to choke out. But his chest felt tight. His brain felt like it was lagging behind him.

Eventually, they pulled up to Levi's house in uncomfortable silence. The raven unbuckled his seatbelt, exiting the car and helping Eren out.

They made their way to apartment, and Levi chose to be merciful and let Eren take the stairs. Though even during that, the boy looked like he'd fall over and crumble at any moment.

Levi unlocked the door, removing his boots and coat. He made way for Eren.

The brunette tried to lean down to take his shoes off, but wobbled and shook, unsteady.

"Tch. Don't move."

Levi knelt down, removing his shoes, letting Eren lean against the door behind him.

"How much did you drink?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on. You're getting in the shower."

Levi helped Eren to the bathroom upstairs, the pristine white tiles glinting mockingly at Eren. 

**God, I'm disgusting. I'm so disgusting.**

"Stand." Levi said, as he pulled Eren's jumper up, standing on this tiptoes to try and pull it off. 

"Ugh, goddamnit. Bend down a bit."

"Ahaha..."

He finally managed to pull off Eren's jumper, along with his shirt. 

"Don't laugh at me."

"I'm sorry..."

Levi got to work unbuckling Eren's belt, removing his trousers, underwear and socks.

"Get in. Sit down."

Eren shakily sat down in the shower, looking up at Levi, confused.

 **You miserable thing.** Levi thought. **There's that lost puppy look again.**

Without warning, he turned on the shower.

"AAH! FUCK!" Eren cried, his muscles tensing as the freezing water rained over his body. He shivered.

"Don't move."

Levi let the cold water wash over Eren, rinsing away that drunken flush on his skin. Washing away the trails of tears on his face. 

He tried as gently as possible to comfort Eren throgh the icy chill as it rained the brunette's back. 

Suddenly, it was over.

"Feel sobered up yet?"

"Yeah..." Eren sighed. "A little."

Levi helped him up, drying him off carefully with a towel.

"I'll get you some clothes. Stay here."

Eren felt like hours had passed- without Levi there, he felt alone, colder than the icy water. But it had only been minutes.

Levi returned shortly with a shirt and a pair of briefs.

"Can you get dressed?" He asked.

Eren nodded, taking the clothes from Levi.

"Good. Hurry up and come to bed."

Eren stood in front of the bedroom door, hesitating.

**I'm so unworthy to even be in here right now. I'm just as much of a piece of shit as I was on the street too.**

"Come in, you idiot." Levi called. "I know you're standing there like a creep."

Eren opened the door, avoiding Levi's gaze as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Had he looked though, he would have seen the fear and pity in the raven's eyes, tears threatening to break through, but controlled by that cold, steel exterior.

"Eren."

The brunette turned, looking at the duvet below Levi. Anything to avoid those eyes. The ones that always saw right through him.

"Tell me."

Eren felt empty.

"Just tell me what happened."

"I..."

Eren breathed in deep.

"We were playing a stupid game, and..."

"And you kissed your friend?"

"Yeah, and... She kissed me later too, but... I was too much of a coward to stop her."

"But did you want her to kiss you?"

"NO!" Eren blurted out. "No, never!"

"So..." Levi sighed, leaning back. "You mean to tell me.... You got yourself this worked up over some game?"

Eren's eyes shot up to meet Levi's, seeing the ghost of a smile on the man's face.

"W-What?"

"I'm relieved." Levi said.

Eren's heart was racing in his chest, mind unable to process the situation.

"So... You're forgiving me just like that?!"

"Well, you didn't want her to do it, did you?"

Levi paused.

"And besides, we're not dating." He added coldly. "You kiss whoever you want, I guess."

"NO!"

"No?"

"I only want you..."

Eren felt the words leave his lips before he even realised it.

"When you said you loved me the other night, I... I was so happy. I want to know everything about you, I want to be with you every day. I want everyone to know, I just want to show the world you're mine, but-"

"Oi, oi, oi. Hold on." Levi interrupted. "I asked you to confess, but not like that, kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"You are so. Getting all worked up over a game then coming home crying to me. Eren, right now, we're friends with benefits. If we can even be called friends anyway- I hardly know enough about you." The raven said. "We're not dating."

"Oh..."

Eren's eyes shot downwards, his heart sinking towards his stomach. He felt tears stinging his eyes.

"Oi."

A strong hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to look straight into those silver eyes. Something glimmered like burning blue fire, hidden just behind them.

"I'm talking to you." Levi growled. "You didn't let me finish."

Eren leaned into Levi's touch, wanting to hold him, pull him close, just feel his warmth.

"I was going to say- We're not dating. That's true. But..."

Levi breathed in deep.

"I wouldn't be opposed to trying."

"Levi..." Eren gasped. His body felt like it was charged with a strange energy, a desperate need. The emptiness was now filled with hope and desire.

The raven let go of him, separating them.

"You don't need to answer now. I'm just putting the cards out on the ta-"

He was pulled into a hug, Eren's arms wrapped tightly around him. As much as he would hate to admit it, being enveloped in that warmth, safe in Eren's arms, he felt at home.

He felt loved- just like when Eren had bathed him with his gentle hands, when he embraced him and given him pleasure before. That fire burned and scorched his skin again. The unstoppable blaze that he loved.

He rested his cheek on Eren's chest, sighing.

So this was home.


	15. Because I had to see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to meet Levi at his work, and runs into his lover's eccentric friends in the meantime.

Eren woke up in Levi's bed, a pleasant warmth on his face as the sunshine glimmered in through the large window.

"Mm... Levi..." He groaned, reaching for his lover, who was nowhere to be found. "Levi?"

He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. 

_Where are you?_

He stumbled out of the room, making his way to the living room.

"Leviii!" He whined.

No response.

"Yayo, Daddy-o." 

Nothing.

"Hey, motherfucker!"

Still nothing.

"WHERE IN THIS GODDAMNED HOUSE ARE YOU, YOU FOOL?"

...

"Levi, the kitchen is filthy!"

Silence.

_Oh for fuck's sake._

Eren made his way back to the bedroom, grabbing his phone. He clicked on Levi's contact, calling him.

It rang out a few times, before he picked up.

"Hey daddy, where are you?" Eren joked in a seductive tone. "I'm SOOO lonely and hungover, I'd feel so much better if you came and fu-"

"Hello? This is Levi's manager. Can I help you?"

Eren felt his soul leave his body.

"Oh."

_Oh my god._

"Oh right. I'm..."

_What have I done?_

"Sir, I am SO SORRY, I was just joking, I promise, I think I got the wrong number and I-"

He heard hearty laughter over the phone. 

"So, our good old Levi really went and got himself a boyfriend? Good on him! I'm Erwin Smith, Levi's long time friend and manager."

"Oh... Well, nice to meet you Mr. Smith... Sorry for earlier."

"It's alright hahaha. Please just call me Erwin. Are you the Eren that Levi's always talking about?"

_He... talks about me?_

"Yeah, that's me I guess." Eren laughed.

"Levi's running errands at the moment, but if you like, you can come in to see him. I'm sure we'd all like to meet you anyway." Erwin explained.

"Ah- uhm, no no, it's not urgent! As I said, I was just joking... I didn't know he was at work."

Eren suddenly heard screeching on the other end, unable to make out the words. Gradually, the voice got closer.

"Oh my GOSH is that the guy???" Someone screamed. "Erwin, let me talk to him! Please please please!"

The phone was snatched from Erwin's hand as a loud, obnoxiously friendly voice bellowed through.

"Hi Eren!! I'm Hange, though I'm sure Levi's told you a LOOOOT about me!"

Apart from when he said that you're annoying, no... Still, they seem nice.

"Oh, hello!" Eren stuttered.

"So Eren, tell me... Is he the bottom or the t- HEY, GIVE THAT BACK!"

Suddenly, that gravelly, deep, comforting voice came through.

"Eren, I'm so sorry."

"Levi!"

Eren's heart suddenly felt warm, though it was racing.

"I'll be done here in two hours or so. Did you not see the note I left for you?"

"Note?"

"On the bedside table."

Eren rushed back to the bedroom- and there it was.

**I'm at work today. See you at 17:00.**

_I'm such a fucking dumbass_.

"Oh... I didn't see it... Ahh!" Eren clutched his head as a sharp pang of pain shot through it.

"Hungover are you?" Levi sighed. "Medicine's in the top left cabinet in the kitchen. I'm sure you can reach it, you damn beanpole."

"Yeah, I got it..." Eren groaned, head still aching.

"Well, come and meet me here at five if you feel up to it." Levi said. "It's that big skyscraper called Utopia. Even someone as dumb as you can find it, I should hope."

"Alright." Eren glanced at the clock. 15:34. Did he really sleep that long?

"Right. See you."

"Love you..." Eren sighed in relief, almost just to himself.

"Y-Yeah... Ah... You... You too."

_Wait, he heard me??? Oh God!_

The line disconnected, and Eren felt his heart throbbing.

_He sounds so cute when he's all flustered like that..._

Eren got to work on making himself breakfast, and trying to get himself looking presentable.

He washed his face and got dressed, deciding on some simple jeans and a black turtleneck. He brushed his hair, tying it up into a bun.

The dark circles under his eyes were obvious, and he gave up trying to hide them.

He tried to clean the house as well as he could, though no doubt below Levi's strict standards. 

_Ah well... It's better than nothing._

He checked the clock.

16:13

He checked the building on Google Maps- Half an hour away by foot. Perfect.

The door clicked shut behind him as he hurried to meet his lover.

"He seems nice." Erwin smiled. "A little clumsy, but nice."

"What did he even say to you on the phone?" Levi asked.

"Ah... It's not imporant." The blonde chuckled. "He's daring, to say the least."

"Oh my God, Eren..." Levi groaned. "I'll kill him..."

"Anyway, nobody answered my question!" Hange complained, leaning on Erwin's desk. "Who's the top?"

"Go away."

"Oh come on!!" Hange whined.

The raven's phone beeped. A message from Eren.

**Eren: Hey... I'm here**

"Oh great!!" Hange cried. "I'll go ask him myself!!"

**Levi: Come up to floor 13. I'm in the manager's office.**

**Eren: Oh god, okay.**

  
Eren entered the building, grand and white, lush plants decorating the lobby.

He walked up to reception, feeling incredibly out of place.

"Uhm, excuse me?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, hello there!" The young woman said. "How can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Mr. Levi Ackermann?"

"No problem, can I have your name please?"

"Eren Jaeger."

"Oh, yes, I've heard about you!" The girl beamed. "I'm Petra, Levi's friend. Nice to meet you!"

"Oh, you too!" Eren smiled politely.

_How many damn people has this bastard told about me?!_

"I'm sorry but... How many people has he told?"

"Well, he told Hange and..." Petra giggled. "I guess that's all it takes for news to get around the whole friend group haha."

_Oh my god, Levi has friends?!_

"Anyway, do you know where to find him?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks for your help."

"No problem! Just use the lift to your right."

  
Eren wandered nervously through the bustling building, trying to find the Manager's Office.

Finally, he found it. With clammy hands, he knocked on the door.

Hange opened it, face lighting up when they saw him.

"Hey Eren!!" They cried, giving him a big hug.

Eren jumped in surprise. "Oh, h-hello Hange!"

"Oi, four eyes." Levi growled. "Hands off."

Hange let Eren in, closing the door behind them.

"Alright, alright! No need to be all possessive... You can share for a second, Levi!" They teased.

"G-Good afternoon Mr. Smith!" Eren stuttered.

"No need to be shy Eren." The blonde assured, shaking his hand. "Just call me Erwin. It's nice to meet you."

"Okay, can you both quite ogling him?" The raven groaned.

"It's just, he's so cute!" Hange squealed. "He's so tall! And he's got those bad boy vibes somehow... Hey Eren, how old are you?"

_B-Bad boy?!_

"I'm... Uhm..."

_Should I really say?_

He glanced at the raven, who gave him a slight shrug.

"I'm 19."

"Wooooo! Levi!" Hange laughed.

"So what makes you want to date an old, grumpy man like Levi?" Erwin joked.

"I'm only 32!" He yelled.

"I mean..." Eren shuffled on his feet, his heart racing. "He's actually really kind. And gentle. Sure, he's a little grumpy, but..."

He glanced at Levi, feeling a fire ignite in his chest as their eyes met.

"He makes me feel really loved."

Hange looked like they were about to cry.

"Ohhhh, Levi!" They clung to his arm, shaking him. "I like him! You better take good care of him!! He's just the sweetest thing, I wanna gobble him up!"

While Levi and Hange bickered, trying to shove the brunette off him, Erwin stood up, laughing.

"Eren, Levi's taking good care of you, right?" He asked.

Eren nodded earnestly.

"Then, I'm glad." The blonde smiled. "You seem like a good fit for him."

Levi finally managed to peel Hange off him, straightening his tie.

He made his way to Eren's side, turning his back to the two and tugging on Eren's sleeve.

"Let's go."

"Eren, wait!" Hange whispered. "Who bottoms usually??"

Eren chuckled quietly.

He pointed to Levi.

Hange and Erwin began to laugh, causing the raven to turn back towards them.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Eren assured. "Let's go."

"Eren!" Levi growled.

"Bye!!" The brunette laughed, desperately pushing Levi out of the office.

_Damn... What an adventure._


	16. Because you're my sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Eren and Levi moment.

"Well, you certainly seem to have made an impression on my coworkers."

"Sorry..." Eren laughed.

"No need. They hardly minded staring at you."

Eren glanced at Levi, a little shocked.

"Hey, you're not jealous are you?"

Levi avoided his gaze, sighing as he leaned back in his chair. Birds chirped and sang outside the kitchen window, warm afternoon light pouring in. It danced on Levi's skin.

"Of course I'm jealous." He said. "How could I not be?"

Eren leaned down, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Don't be."

The raven reached for Eren's thigh, giving it a squeeze. He ran his hands up and down the jeans, tight over the brunette's ass.

"You're pretty." He said, meeting Eren's eyes. That warm, afternoon light lit them up, sparkling like emeralds.

"Don't try to romance me now." Eren chuckled, thumbing the raven's cheek. "I have to make dinner."

"What, with a sexy Lana Del Rey song playing?"

"That's right."

**_Darling, darling, darling_ **

**_I fall to pieces when I'm with you_ **

Eren gently kicked Levi's chair aside to make more room in the kitchen, moving the seat along with the shorter man sitting in it.

That was one of the advantages of Levi's small stature- If he was in an inconvenient place, Eren could just move him aside in seconds. Like picking up a kitten, he thought.

"I wasn't trying to 'romance' you". Levi sighed.

"Oh really?" Eren giggled. "What's with all the groping then?"

"Sorry, you didn't like it?"

"I did." The brunette assured.

Truth be told, with Levi in suit and tie, jawline sharp as he leaned back in his chair, taking in the afternoon glow, Eren was feeling like a lovesick teenager.

Levi Ackermann in a suit was something special.

"What are you making?" The raven asked quietly.

"Just some quick roast chicken, some potatoes and vegetables. Sound okay?"

Levi nodded, reaching for Eren's hand and giving it a quick kiss.

"Hey, since when are you so soft and affectionate?" Eren chuckled.

"I'm always soft and affectionate."

"Nono, most days you just clean and ignore that I'm even here!" The brunette whined.

"That's not true, I acknowledge you mentally."

Eren glared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't look so angry... I'm sorry if I'm a little distant sometimes." Levi murmured. "It's just I'm so lost in my own head."

Eren dropped to meet the raven's height, giving him a soft smile. 

"Can I have a kiss?"

Levi blushed. He wasn't used to Eren saying something so direct, so raw, yet so innocent.

"Y-Yeah."

Eren laughed, meeting Levi's lips in a gentle kiss, smirking into it.

"I can't kiss you if you're gonna do that!" Levi complained.

"Shut up. C'mere."

The two melted into each other, and though it felt awkward, a little too affectionate, it was dreamy. Eren felt as though he was floating. Especially with Lana's ethereal vocals in the background.

_**My cherries and wine, rosemary and thyme,** _

_**And all of my peaches,** _

_**Are ruined.** _

"Mm... Eren."

"Yes?'

"You know what else is ruined?"

"Hm?"

"The vegetables."

"Oh, fuck!"

Eren stood up and turned, tending to the vegetables in the pan.

"Well... They're a little... Charred."

Levi smirked. "Fine by me."

"I love you." The brunette sighed in relief.

Levi smiled softly, the words warming him. Though he'd never outright show it.

"Need any help?"

"No, no, I'm good!" Eren replied, fussing around with pots and pans.

The raven felt the sunset draining his energy, dropping with the falling sun.

He glanced at Eren, this bright, constantly moving ball of energy.

Shifting up from his seat, he collapsed into Eren's back, hugging him from behind. His arms wrapped around the brunette's waist, resting his cheek against the man's shoulder blades.

"Levi! Everything okay? What are you up to now?"

"I have my own sun..." He mumbled. "Fuckin' take that."

"Sorry love? Speak up a little."

"My... Sun..."

"Your son?!"

"S u n."

"It doesn't even sound like a word anymore." Eren giggled. 

He turned around, embracing the shorter man, letting Levi's cheek fall to his chest. The raven embraced the rise and fall as Eren breathed, hearing the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Then... You're my moon."

"Mm."

"My midnight lily."

"Don't get all poetic now, Eren."

"No but really, that's what you remind me of!" Eren objected, as he ran his hands through Levi's silky black hair. "You're beautiful. Really."

"Be quiet." The raven groaned, pulling away slowly.

He shot up on his tiptoes, planting a chaste kiss on Eren's chapped lips, hot like burning desert.

He glanced up to meet those glimmering jade eyes once more, glowing brighter than the any star.

Levi's morning. His marigold. His summer afternoon.

His very own sun.


	17. Because nobody else compares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous from the encounter with his coworkers, Levi wants Eren to pay attention to him.
> 
> He decides to submit to Eren, giving him his love in hopes of easing his own jealousy.

Levi carefully untied the apron around Eren's waist, sliding it off.

"Being sneaky now, huh?" The brunette smiled.

Eren felt Levi's body press into his, the bulge in the raven's pants rubbing against his ass.

Levi ran his hands under Eren's shirt from behind, feeling the toned muscles twitch with the raven's cold touch.

"Let's get this off."

He flipped Eren around, pulling off his shirt.

Not quite able to reach his lover's lips, he kissed the taller man's collarbone, leaving red bruises along the tan skin.

"Mm... Levi..."

Eren leaned against the counter, letting the man kiss down his body, finally falling on his knees before him.

Levi glanced up at him as he unbuckled Eren's belt, seeing those pretty eyes glint with anticipation. Hungry, needy, but reserved. Almost as if trying to hide his desire.

He pulled Eren's trousers down, along with his underwear, giving his cock a few slow strokes. Precum leaked from the top, glistening.

The brunette moaned quietly, gasping and sighing as Levi pleasured him.  
His chest and abdomen glistened with the kisses Levi had left on his skin.

The raven licked the tip of Eren's cock, feeling the salty taste of his precum linger in his mouth as he took more into his mouth.

Eren sighed, the warmth of the raven's mouth causing his member to throb with pleasure as Levi sucked him off slowly.

"Ahh... Levi..."

He reached a hand down, tangling his fingers in Levi's soft hair. 

The raven felt warm with the sudden affection. He took Eren's cock deeper in his mouth, ignoring the ache that was beginning to set in.

Eren felt his body plunge into euphoria. Levi knew just how to push his buttons, the flat of his tongue rubbing against his member, a hand gently fondling his balls.

Eren felt Levi take him deeper, almost the entire eight inches.  
  
Drooling, the raven's throat tightened as Eren began to thrust into his mouth slowly. 

Levi moaned, loving the feeling of his mouth being filled with cock.

"Fuck... Levi... You feel so good." Eren gasped, biting his lip.

The warm, wet, tight cavern of Levi's mouth was almost unbearable. He felt himself getting closer to the edge.

"Levi... I'm close..."

The raven increased his pace, taking Eren's cock as deep as he could, feeling it throbbing on his tongue.

"Oh god... Fuck, Levi-!"

Levi pulled off just in time, feeling Eren cum on his face.

Eren looked down at his lover. Levi's grey eyes met his.

_He looks so cute._

He grabbed Levi by the chin, tilting his head up. The raven's cheeks flushed pink, eyes half lidded and wet with tears.

"Look at you..." Eren tutted. "Fucking cumslut. Were you that desperate for my affection?"

"Yes."

"Enough to make yourself into a crying, drooling, cum covered mess on the floor for me?"

"Yes." Levi croaked, his throat sore and raw.

Even though he hadn't climaxed himself, the blissed out expression on Levi's face was just too much to handle.

"Too bad we made a mess on your suit, love." Eren smirked. "You looked fantastic."

The brunette dropped down to Levi's height, who's knees had given out, causing him to fall back on the kitchen tile.

"Of course..." Eren began. "You still look fantastic."

He captured Levi in a kiss- It was filthy, hot, an expression of the rawest desire. He could taste himself on the raven's lips.

"I love you." Eren whispered.

Levi panted, trying to catch his breath. His face was flushed red, dripping with cum.

"Only me."

"Only you, Levi. Nobody else could ever come close."

_You're mine forever._


End file.
